Em Nome do Amor
by Flor Amarela
Summary: Harry Potter é um rico executivo da indústria ci nematográfica, sempre soube que era filho ilegíti mo de um príncipe de Niroli. Agora, na ausência de sucessores, ele é convocado para ocupar o trono da ilha. Hermione Granger, uma bela habitante de Niroli, logo conquista o coração de Harry e de seu filho, um menino carente de cuidados maternos. Mas Hermione ama Niroli. E se Harry...
1. PROLOGO

N.A: Oi pessoal, está é minha primeira adaptação que eu faço como fanfic, e espero que vcs gostem deste livro que se chama "Em Nome do Amor " da Raye Morgan tanto quanto eu gostei. E, é claro, tbm espero reviews.

* * *

Harry Potter é um rico executivo da indústria ci nematográfica, sempre soube que era filho ilegíti mo de um príncipe de Niroli. Agora, na ausência de sucessores, ele é convocado para ocupar o trono da ilha. Hermione Granger, uma bela habitante de Niroli, logo conquista o coração de Harry e de seu filho, um menino carente de cuidados maternos. Mas Hermione ama Niroli. E se Harry pretende torná-la sua rainha, deverá esquecer sua vingança...

Prólogo

**_Sempre apaixonados. Sempre orgulhosos._**

**_A família real mais rica do mundo. Unida pela paixão, movida pelo desejo._**

**Compromisso Real**

A área central de Niroli é composta principalmente de vinhedos, que se estendem pelas encostas das montanhas.

As vinhas da ilha produzem as melhores uvas brancas.

Cultivadas desde a época dos romanos nas ladeiras de Cattina Valley e favorecidas pelo sol e pelas chuvas de verão, elas são colhidas para fazer o vinho branco seco, que acompanha muito bem os pratos de peixe.

Há também os bosques de olivas, os pomares e os famosos laranjais de Cattina. O óleo de Niroli é extraído da casca das laranjas e tem um aroma floral, adocicado e exótico, com poderes de cura especiais: é cicatrizante, rejuvenescedor, tranqüilizante, além de ter propriedades revigorantes. Essas características o tornaram extremamente popular nos tratamentos de relaxamento e rejuvenescimento.

Os vulcões de Niroli já estão extintos, mas as áreas que os cercam ainda são importantes fontes de lama vulcânica. O spa Santa Fiera é especializado em banhos e máscaras com lama vulcânica para tratamentos de saúde e beleza.

**As Leis**

1. O governante deve ser um líder moral. Qualquer ato que coloque a família real em descrédito ex cluirá o candidato da sucessão ao trono.

2. Nenhum membro da família real poderá se ca sar sem o consentimento do soberano. Qualquer união realizada desta forma resultará na exclusão e na perda de honras e privilégios.

3. Nenhum casamento será permitido se os interesses de Niroli forem comprometidos com tal união.

4. Não é permitido ao soberano de Niroli se casar com uma pessoa divorciada.

5. Fica proibido o casamento entre membros da fa mília real que possuam laços sanguíneos.

6. Fica a cargo do soberano a educação de todos os membros da família real, mesmo quando os cui dados gerais forem de responsabilidade dos pais.

7. Nenhum membro da família real pode contrair débitos acima das possibilidades de pagamento sem o consentimento ou aprovação do soberano.

8. Nenhum membro da família real pode aceitar he rança ou qualquer doação sem o consentimento ou aprovação do soberano.

9. O soberano de Niroli deve dedicar sua vida ao rei no. Assim, ele não pode exercer uma profissão.

10. Os membros da família real devem residir em Ni roli ou em um país aprovado pelo soberano. Po rém, o soberano _deve _residir em Niroli.


	2. Chapter 1

A criança estava quase caindo da borda de uma ruína.

A irritação de Harry Potter com o filho mal estava controlada, e ele lutava para não perder totalmente esse controle. Eles estavam ali para um passeio, como todos os outros turistas ao redor. Mas Harry

não estava pensando muito em História quando chegaram às ruínas da vila dos antigos romanos, com vista para o Mediterrâneo. A ilha de Niroli parecia apinhada de castelos e velhas paredes em ruínas, além de todo tipo de relíquias, mas nada daquilo o interessava.

Na verdade, fora até ali porque era relativamente pró ximo ao seu hotel e parecia um bom lugar para deixar o filho de seis anos, Jeremy, extravasar o excesso de ener gia que já o estava cansando.

Mas o motivo pelo qual estava em Niroli, um destino que evitara durante toda a vida? Ah, isso era mais difícil de explicar.

Tinha que admitir que a atmosfera da ilha era mágica, sentiu isso no instante que desceu do avião, num voo de Nova York. O ar parecia mais leve, a luz do sol fazia as coisas faiscarem em tons inusitados. Tudo isso o deixou imediatamente em alerta. Mas não poderia deixar-se distrair de seu objetivo.

Afinal, para deixar bem claro, viera a Niroli em busca de fundos para tentar salvar sua companhia. A quantia era vultosa, e Harry estava disposto a fazer praticamente qualquer coisa para conseguir o que queria até mesmo aceitar a proposta incomum que lhe fora feita: assumir a coroa daquele pequeno país. E não havia nada de mágico nisso.

Enquanto isso, precisava cuidar de Jeremy. Trouxera o garoto na esperança de facilitar as oportunidades, mas seu interesse no projeto era muito maior. A babá que contratara para cuidar do filho desistiu já no aeroporto, momentos antes de embarcarem, alegando que não aguentaria cuidar do menino.

Harry não esquecia o sorriso estranho e ligeiramente triunfante de Jeremy quando ela se enfureceu. Ele já havia enfrentado homens maduros em brigas de bar quando era jovem, mas o olhar de seu filho, pouco antes de afastar-se de qualquer civilização conhecida, e apenas com ele a reboque, ainda lhe provocava calafrios na espinha. Ele sabia como lidar com adultos, homens ou mulheres. Mas o que faria com aquela criança?

— Leve-o lá fora e deixe-o correr à vontade — sugeriu a recepcionista do hotel.

E ali estava ele, deixando Jeremy correr. E o garoto certamente corria, para cima e para baixo pelas ruínas, os cabelos negros como os do pai agitados pelo vento. Pelo menos pare cia interessado nas ruínas. Já era alguma coisa. Ele pas sara a viagem inteira perguntando, "Já chegamos?", até que Harry teve que morder a própria mão para não gritar com ele.

Agora Jeremy estava se equilibrando no viaduto que um dia servira de aqueduto para a vila. Uma parte dele aproximava-se perigosamente da borda do penhasco. Harry franziu o cenho, achando que era seu dever de pai alertá-lo do perigo de queda.

— Jeremy, não se aproxime tanto da borda — adver tiu. — É perigoso.

O garoto olhou para ele e riu. Harry balançou a cabe ça. Como um garoto de 6 anos poderia rir daquela forma tão travessa, como se sentisse prazer em torturar os adul tos? A única coisa que sabia era que tinha de contratar outra babá, mais rígida, o mais rápido possível.

— Fique longe da borda.

Em vez de obedecer, Jeremy deu a volta e começou a escalar o muro externo em ruínas da antiga vila. Harry correu em sua direção. Aquilo já estava ficando ridículo. O garoto acabaria se matando.

— Jeremy! Droga! Desça daí agora mesmo!

Jeremy se virou para ele, e continuou a subir. Acabou caindo na borda. O grito que Harry soltou quase lhe arrebentou o peito. Tomado pelo susto e pelo pavor, saiu correndo, praguejando e rezando ao mesmo tempo. Oh Deus! E se...?

Ele se precipitou nas ruínas e começou a escalar o muro íngreme, na direção onde Jeremy estava. Os tijolos romanos se esmigalharam sob seus pés, tornando a escalada impossível, mas ele se apoiou em um peitoril mais firme e conseguiu se erguer. Olhando para baixo, preparou-se para a visão do corpo do filho despedaçado nas rochas, quase dez metros abaixo.

Em vez disso, viu Jeremy agachado aos pés de uma elegante mulher que acariciava o que parecia ser um labrador. De onde estava, Adam pôde avistar uma plataforma, como se fosse um pátio, que se projetava sobre o mar, logo abaixo dele.

Respirou fundo e relaxou a tensão, mas o alívio logo foi substituído por uma raiva brutal. Só agora percebera que Jeremy não caíra. Ele pulara. Harry

gritou com rai va, depois se virou e seguiu pelo caminho de pedras que ladeava as ruínas. Quando chegou até onde a jovem es tava sentada, próximo ao antigo muro de pedra, Jeremy e o cão haviam descido o terreno pedregoso e brincavam à beira da água.

A raiva que sentia do filho só aumentou diante da frustração, e ele praguejou; depois, voltou-se relutante para a mulher.

— Desculpe — murmurou, para o caso de ela ser do tipo que se ofende facilmente.

Então parou e olhou mais detidamente. Ela era im pressionante. O corpo esbelto e gracioso, os cabelos castanho-escuros, macios e brilhantes à luz do sol, cingidos por um lenço de seda. O pescoço longo e esguio parecia de bailarina. Adam não conseguiu ver seus olhos, já que ela usava modernos óculos Gucci, de lentes bem escuras, mas as feições que pôde vislumbrar poderiam ter sido classicamente talhadas em porcelana fina. Em contraste, sua boca era carnuda e sensual, e o queixo projetava-se petulante.

— Espero que meu filho não a tenha importunado — desculpou-se, olhando para a pele sedosa dos braços desnudos.

A blusa era rendada e a saia, de gaze cor de esme ralda. Os pés pareciam delicados dentro de sandálias de couro, com unhas pintadas de rosa perolado. Ela parecia uma fada, apesar de ser alta e ter o corpo bem modelado. Era a criatura mais encantadora que ele vira nos últimos tempos.

Ele se virou para ela como as plantas em busca da luz do sol... como se precisasse dela em sua vida.

— Ah, não — respondeu ela amigavelmente. — Eu adorei conhecê-lo. Parece um menino encantador.

— Encantador? Hum. — Aquilo quase lhe provocou uma gargalhada, mas ele adorou o tom musical da voz dela e o delicado sotaque que lhe conferia ainda mais charme. — Acho que você ainda não teve tempo sufi ciente para conhecê-lo — disse ele secamente.

Ela franziu o cenho.

— O que é isso, uma brincadeira? — perguntou ela rapidamente. — Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas do seu próprio filho?

Ele hesitou. Isso poderia parecer rude para alguém que ainda não havia sido perturbado por Jeremy. Harry sentiu uma ponta de remorso. Talvez ela estivesse certa e ele fosse muito cínico com relação ao garoto.

— Frustração, eu suponho — esclareceu ele, passando a mão sobre os cabelos escuros e lançando-lhe um olhar sedutor, famoso por fazer as mulheres se derreterem como adolescentes. — Foi um dia longo e cansativo.

Ela não se deixou impressionar. Na verdade, contraiu um pouco a boca.

— Foi? — ela disse com um tom que indicava um té dio iminente. Estava claro que não se sentira seduzida.

— Acabamos de chegar de Nova York — explicou ele.

— Entendo.

Ela se virou e olhou em direção ao oceano. Ele es tava se sentindo dispensado, e isso o surpreendia. Em Hollywood, era considerado um homem muito atraente, além de muito poderoso. A produtora que fundara e diri gia era uma das mais importantes, apesar das tormentas que enfrentava no momento.

Além disso, não estava acostumado a ser dispensa do. Se fosse o caso de se afastar de alguém, ele é que gostaria de fazê-lo. Imediatamente sentiu o impulso de confrontar a reação dela.

Mas resistiu. Para variar, não estava recebendo a ad miração feminina esperada. E daí? Ele tinha coisas mais importantes com que se preocupar.

Olhando para a margem da praia, percebeu que Jeremy ainda estava brincando com o cachorro. Ele ima ginou que poderia ir até lá e brincar com eles. Mas, na quele momento, o cão se sacudiu, espirrando água em Jeremy, e Harry fez uma careta.

Entre rolar na areia molhada com um garoto e um ca chorro e ficar na plataforma tentando fazer uma bela mu lher admitir que ele era um homem que valia a pena conhe cer, a escolha era fácil. Era pelo desafio, disse a si mesmo, e olhou para o banco de pedra no qual ela estava sentada.

— Posso sentar a seu lado? — perguntou rapidamen te, fazendo menção de sentar antes que ela respondesse.

Ela hesitou o tempo suficiente para que ele percebesse que não era bem o que ela queria, mas ainda assim foi educada.

— Por favor — disse ela friamente, mas com graça, afastando-se um pouco para dar lugar a ele e tirando uma enorme bolsa de lona.

Ele sentou-se próximo e sentiu-lhe o perfume. O aroma era agradável, picante, não muito doce. Por algum moti vo, aquilo o excitou por um momento, provocando-lhe uma vontade urgente de beijar aqueles lábios carnudos.

Ele se levantou um pouco, surpreso. Não reagia tão visceralmente assim a uma mulher há muito tempo, em bora estivesse acostumado a circular entre belas mulhe res. Talvez fosse a magia do lugar, a suave e agradável brisa e o som delicado das ondas na praia. Ele se virou rapidamente, olhando para o mar e tentando disfarçar um pouco, sem saber se queria que ela percebesse como reagira à sua presença. Se havia uma coisa que odiava era demonstrar qualquer tipo de vulnerabilidade.

E essa era uma reação que ele percebia em si cada vez mais ultimamente. Não confiava muito em ninguém, mas a experiência lhe ensinara que as mulheres bonitas eram as que mais seduziam de modo bem natural.

Qual era mesmo o ditado? Uma vez fisgado, dupla mente decepcionado? Ele fora bem fisgado. E se de cepcionara completamente. Além de tudo era arredio. Precisaria de muitas provas antes de confiar em alguém novamente.

Isso não significava que não gostasse do jogo. Só não esperava ganhar qualquer prêmio ou levar o brinquedo para casa, se ganhasse.

— Bela vista — disse ele com a voz rouca, olhan do para a grande extensão de água do Mediterrâneo. — Você vem aqui com freqüência?

— Sempre. É o meu lugar favorito quando tenho que tomar grandes decisões — falou ela abertamente. — Ou quando preciso me afastar de tudo.

Virando-se para ele, ela sorriu, e seus dentes alvos brilharam sob a luz dourada do sol.

— Ou quando simplesmente quero comungar com os meus ancestrais.

— Ancestrais, hum?

Ele retribuiu o sorriso, pronto para flertar se ela se animasse um pouco mais. Não custava nada flertar um pouco. Não precisava se atirar para que desse certo, e podia ser divertido. Também poderia terminar em alguns agradáveis momentos na cama. Nunca se sabe. E ela era a parceira potencial mais atraente que encontrara em muitos anos. Seria melhor ir com cuidado para obter um bom negócio.

— Meus ancestrais estão espalhados por este lugar — ela explicou, abanando a mão como se houvesse um grupo deles vagando ao redor dos penhascos e das cavernas.

— Você está brincando? — Ele olhou para o muro, tentando entrar na imaginação dela, se ela permitisse.

— Por que você não nos apresenta?

Ela sorriu delicadamente.

— Por que você se interessaria pelos meus ancestrais de Niroli?

— Você ficaria surpresa, mas também tenho os meus.

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

— Tem?

— Assim me disseram.

Pelo menos havia uma ponta de interesse no jeito dela. Ele supôs que ela ficaria mais interessada ainda se contasse que era neto ilegítimo do rei Giorgio Potter de Niroli.

Mas isso nunca fora motivo de orgulho para ele. De fato, crescera com a vaga sensação de que tinha motivos para se envergonhar. Com certeza seus avós maternos achavam que sua _mãe _deveria se envergonhar. Eles sem pre acharam que tudo o que sua mãe fizera deveria ser esquecido. E como fora criado por eles, em sua fazenda no Kansas, tinha a mente impregnada desses conceitos, por mais que tentasse negá-los.

— Mas eu achei que você tinha acabado de chegar de Nova York — a graciosa mulher disse.

— É isso mesmo. Nunca estive em Niroli antes. Mas meu pai era daqui.

— Ah.

Ela estendeu a sílaba como se isso explicasse tudo, e não de uma boa maneira. Ele franziu o cenho. A atitude dela estava começando a irritá-lo. Mas, antes que pudesse sondar, Jeremy gritou e o cão latiu. Ele se levantou, olhan do para baixo a fim de ver o que estava acontecendo.

— Jeremy, deixe o cachorro em paz — advertiu ele.

Na verdade, ele não sabia se o filho fizera alguma coisa para o cachorro, mas achava bem possível.

— O nome dele é Fábio — disse ele friamente.

— Quem? Ah, o cachorro?

— Sim.

— Certo. — Ele se virou e gritou outra vez. — Jere my, deixe o Fábio em paz.

— Você não é muito bom nisso, não é? — disse ela secamente.

Ele se sentou outra vez e olhou espantado para ela.

— Em quê?

— Ser pai. Você não parece ter talento para isso.

Ele a encarou. Agora tinha certeza. Ela o odiava. De qualquer forma, que direito tinha ela, de decidir odiá-lo logo no primeiro encontro? Ele era um cara decente. E ela era irritante.

— O que você sabe sobre as minhas habilidades de pai?

— Eu posso perceber no modo como você fala com ele. Você não deveria falar com uma criança da idade dele dessa maneira. Não pode lhe dar ordens como se ele fosse um soldado.

Ele não estava acreditando naquilo. Ela realmente achava que poderia lhe ensinar como criar o próprio filho.

— Ele precisa de disciplina — disse ele, salientando o que era óbvio para o resto do mundo.

— Por que você não o disciplina, então?

Ele a encarou. Ela o estaria irritando intencional mente?

— É o que estou tentando fazer.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Lá vem você outra vez, elevando a voz,

E ele que pensava que já havia se frustrado antes.

— O que você prefere? — retrucou ele, fazendo um esforço descomunal para não deixar a voz áspera. — Você acha que eu deveria bater nele?

— Claro que não. Acho que deveria dar-lhe alguma estrutura. — Ela suspirou. — Aposto que você não o conhece muito bem, seja qual o tempo que têm de con vivência.

Ela se virou para ele com aquele jeito estranho que lhe era peculiar. Harry gostaria que ela tirasse aqueles óculos escuros para que pudesse perceber mais coisas em seus olhos.

— Mas isso não é freqüente, é? E você veio para Niroli achando que poderia se aproximar mais de seu filho só estando aqui com ele.

Ela acertara em cheio. Na realidade, parecia uma vi dente misteriosa. Mas ele odiava admitir que ela estava certa.

— E se for?

Ela ergueu os ombros esbeltos.

— Bem, acho que não está funcionando. E se você não melhorar a sua técnica, não funcionará, não importa o quanto você eleve a voz. — Ela olhou para ele com piedade. — Você precisa de ajuda.

Harry se conteve para não responder com irritação. Ela estava completamente errada, mas continuar discu tindo sobre isso não levaria a lugar nenhum.

— Certo — disse ele, preferindo, com dificuldade, um motivo mais doce, tentando usar seu charme mais uma vez para ver se funcionava. — Você pode me ajudar?

O sorriso dela era mais uma reação do que uma ten tativa de atraí-lo.

— Acho que não.

O ar de superioridade dela era insuportável. Ela o re jeitava outra vez. Bem, se era tão experiente...

— E quantos filhos _você _tem? — perguntou ele inci sivamente.

Ela levantou a cabeça, divertindo-se com a irritação dele e a luta para tentar disfarçá-la.

— Nenhum — respondeu, sem sinal de constrangi mento. — No momento não tenho nem marido.

— Então por que diabos eu deveria lhe dar ouvidos?

Ela virou a cabeça.

— Seria bom você ouvir alguém. A sua intuição não parece estar funcionando bem mesmo.

Pronto, Hermione Granger pensou friamente. Isso preci sava ser feito. Agora ele se levantaria irritado e a dei xaria em paz. E era exatamente o que ela queria... não era?

Ela desejou poder tê-lo visto. Isso não acontecia com freqüência atualmente. Hermione aceitara a cegueira há anos e trabalhara várias formas de compensá-la. Algu mas vezes chegava a achar isso uma vantagem. Mas a voz brusca e o jeito arrogante dele despertaram nela al guma coisa que não conseguia explicar, e gostaria de dar um rosto para a imagem que estava criando.

Ela percebeu a impaciência e o cinismo e não gostou. Ele era um egoísta, foi o que ela ouviu. A arrogância só era superada pela necessidade de controlar os que esta vam ao seu redor. Ao mesmo tempo, ele parecia querer seduzi-la. Hermione sentiu uma estranha indiferença que a deixara gelada. Ele tinha tudo o que ela não gostava em um homem.

Mas ele ainda estava ali. O que estava esperando? Ela suspirou.

— Certo, senhor. Vou lhe dar uma dica gratuitamente. Relaxe.

— Relaxar? Por que eu deveria relaxar?

— Você não veio para Niroli para se distrair?

— Não. Eu vim a trabalho.

— Ah, está explicado. Deixe essa tensão de lado. Ela está acabando com você. Seu filho percebe, por isso não confia em você. Não é à toa que ele o desafia.

Harry teve que morder a língua para não retribuir na mesma moeda. Ele tinha certeza de que havia algumas verdades que poderia lhe dizer, se pensasse bem. Mas isso não os levaria a lugar nenhum. Então, decidiu tomar outro caminho.

— Você tem cabelos muito bonitos — disse ele, ob servando como eles brilhavam à luz do sol e se contro lando para não os tocar.

— Tenho? — Ela parecia surpresa. — Devo dizer que gosto da sensação deles em minhas costas. — Hermione os sacudiu contra a pele exposta pelo decote da blusa.

— Suas costas também são muito bonitas — acres centou ele para compensar.

Ela se enrijeceu.

— Isso está ficando um pouco pessoal, não acha?

— Desculpe — respondeu ele, sem convicção.

— Não, não está desculpado.

Ele estava tendo dificuldades com ela.

— Você poderia explicar por que não gostou de mim logo de cara? — perguntou ele.

— Isso está tão claro assim? — Ela comprimiu os lá bios, depois sorriu. — Bom.

Ele a encarou. Harry sabia que deveria se levantar e sair. Ela não o queria ali. E, ainda assim, não pretendia sair. Queria fazer com que gostasse dele. Ou talvez ape nas quisesse que ela admitisse que não era tão ruim assim e ele é que a _dispensasse. _Nem ele sabia o que queria.

— Talvez eu possa explicar minha... Reação de hosti lidade. Você acha que as mulheres podem cair por você como... Maçãs das árvores, direto nos seus braços. Não é?

— Do que você está falando? — gracejou ele. — Você nem está madura ainda.

Elena lançou-lhe um olhar cheio de raiva por trás dos óculos.

— Ou talvez seja isso. Você é uma fruta proibida?

Ela não pôde evitar, e caiu na gargalhada.

— Bingo — disse ela. — Agora, se você não se im portar...

— Mas eu me importo. — Ele inspirou o aroma que emanava dela e percebeu que esse era um dos motivos que o impedia de ir embora. Ela era perfumada como uma fruta exótica, proibida ou não, e Harry estava co meçando a gostar disso. Ele continuou onde estava e começou a falar sobre coisas simples e banais, tentando diminuir o desconforto entre ambos.

Ouvindo-o falar, Hermione começou a balançar o pé ner vosamente. Ela estava ficando em uma situação delica da, e não gostava nada disso. Viera àquele lugar para ficar em paz, não para um duelo verbal.

Por um instante, Hermione pensou em chamar Fábio de volta. Ela fora avisada a não o deixar brincar com crian ças. Ele era um profissional com funções a desempenhar e poderia ficar confuso ao ser tratado como um animal de estimação. No início, fora bastante rígida com relação a isso, certificando-se de seguir todos os passos na relação que precisavam desenvolver. Mas, à medida que aumentava sua dependência com relação a ele, mais ela relaxava. Fábio estava se divertindo com o garoto. Hermione podia ouvi-los. Sabia que ele estava perto o suficiente, portanto não precisava se preocupar. E eles estavam se divertindo tanto. Ela sorriu.

Harry roçou o seu braço no dela, e Hermione quase arfou. Felizmente, conseguiu controlar o impulso, c mordeu o lábio inferior. Ele pareceu não ter notado. Harry fala va da luz do sol no mar e da qualidade da água abaixo deles. Algo comum. Algo que qualquer um falaria. E, apesar de não ter ido embora, não estava mais sendo agressivo. Ela suspirou. Talvez ele não fosse tão mau. Não deveria ser tão crítica. Ele provavelmente era um cara decente.

Mas ainda assim...

Havia alguma coisa que a incomodava, algo que não conseguia perceber na voz dele. Uma infelicidade subliminar, talvez... uma antiga ferida que ainda incomodava. Algo que o consumia internamente.

Mas ela não tinha a intenção de ajudá-lo; ele não era um amigo e nunca seria. Hermione se mexeu com impaciência, pronta para chamar Fábio de volta, mas o seu pé esbarrou na bolsa de lona, espalhando todo o conteúdo no chão.

— Oh, droga — resmungou ela, abaixando-se para recolher seus pertences.

Mas Harry os recolheu para ela.

— Aqui estão — disse ele, mas hesitou um pouco e ela esperou, imaginando o que ele poderia ter encontra do ali que o interessasse.

— Então você é uma artista — disse ele finalmente.

Ela, surpresa, franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Em termos — esclareceu, pensando em suas ha bilidades musicais. Ela sempre fora muito musical, até perder a visão, aos 4 anos, quando mergulhou na música como uma forma de comunicação com um mundo que não sabia o que fazer com pessoas como ela.

— Como você sabe?

— Vejo que você andou desenhando.

Ela ficou imóvel. Do que ele estava falando?

— Desenhando? — Ela indagou cautelosamente.

— Sim. Aqui está o seu caderno de desenhos, ele caiu da bolsa.

_Meu caderno de desenho! _Que caderno?

De repente se lembrou. Ah, Gino. Seu amigo gay e ar tista que geralmente a acompanhava quando visitava as ruínas. Ele havia aparecido hoje, mas tivera que ir para casa fazer uma ligação.

— Incomoda-se que eu dê uma olhada? — Harry es tava perguntando.

— Ah, por que não? — Ela riu delicadamente, imagi nando o que mais Gino teria deixado em sua bolsa.

Hermione

Elena ouviu o folhear das páginas, mas a sua compa nhia estava em profundo silêncio.

— Uau! — exclamou ele finalmente, a voz abafada.

— Você não perde em nada para Michelangelo.

Ela franziu o cenho, imaginando o que ele queria di zer com aquilo.

— É bom quando o trabalho de alguém é apreciado — comentou ela de forma ambígua.

— Você realmente tem jeito com... — ele pigarreou - ... com o nu masculino.

Hermione deu uma gargalhada. _Ah, Gino, o que você aprontou!? _Pelo tom que percebera na voz de Harry, ele devia ter encontrado algo bastante provocativo.

Pelo amor de Deus. E como ele poderia supor que uma mulher cega conseguiria aquele tipo de coisas? Mas ele ainda não percebera que ela era cega. Geralmente as pessoas não percebiam de imediato. Hermione havia treina do para se movimentar e se expressar como uma pessoa que enxerga. O destino lhe pregara uma grande e séria brincadeira, e ela se divertia retribuindo um pouco dessa brincadeira ao mundo. Ainda assim, a maioria das pessoas desconfiava rapidamente. Geralmente ao vê-la com Fábio, as pessoas logo concluíam. Mas ele ainda não a tinha visto com o cão, ou tinha? Ele vira o filho com Fábio, não ela, e por isso não fizera a conexão. In teressante.

— Então, você gostou do estilo? — perguntou ela, controlando-se para não rir. — Qual o seu favorito?

Ele ficou chocado por um instante, e sua voz parecia um pouco perturbada ao responder.

— Por que você não me diz qual o seu preferido?

— Hum. — Ela virou a cabeça para o lado. — Acho que gosto de todos.

— Certo. — Ele respirou fundo, sem saber o que res ponder.

Harry não sabia o que deduzir dela. Era óbvio. Ter encontrado desenhos de homens nus em sua bolsa de monstrava um lado totalmente novo do seu ponto de vis ta. Ele estava tentando decidir se aquilo era um convite grosseiro para a intimidade ou se corria para se proteger. Ela não sabia por quanto tempo ainda conseguiria conter a gargalhada.

— Então... Você contrata modelos para esse tipo de coisa? — perguntou ele com cuidado.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. Sabia que estava na hora de pôr um ponto final naquilo. Podia perceber a tensão aumen tando na voz dele. Ele estava tirando conclusões do fato de Hermione

desenhar aqueles nus masculinos. E tudo o que ela não queria era ter de lidar com um homem excitado e agressivo que mal conhecia. Mas ela não resistiu a mais uma alfinetada.

— Por quê? Você está oferecendo os seus serviços? — Ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e esperou pela res posta.

— Isso depende da recompensa — disse ele, aproxi mando-se, a voz mais profunda.

Ela se afastou um pouco, mas perguntou:

— O que você consideraria um preço justo?

Harry fez uma pausa, e, por algum motivo, a pulsação dela acelerou-se.

— Eu sempre digo que o carinho de uma mulher bo nita vale mais do que ouro.

Agora ele falava baixo, de um jeito sedutor, e estava se aproximando mais. Se o filho não estivesse aprontan do alguma coisa por perto, ela tinha certeza de que ele teria feito algum movimento. Surpreendentemente, ficou apreensiva. A brincadeira estava fugindo ao controle. Ela deixara as coisas irem longe demais. Mais uma vez, como os seus amigos costumavam dizer, estava brincan do com fogo e se queimaria se não apagasse as chamas agora.


	3. Chapter 2

— Eu nunca confiei muito em "gentileza de estranhos" — disse Hermione rapidamente, levantando o queixo e fazendo questão de eliminar qualquer sinal de sedu ção ou provocação de sua voz. Em vez disso, voltou a ser enérgica e indiferente. — Não estou contratando ninguém no momento. Na verdade, se você não se in comodar...

As palavras ficaram presas na garganta. Ele havia se aproximado tanto que ela podia sentir-lhe o calor da res piração na bochecha.

— Mas eu me incomodo, moça bonita — disse ele, com a voz tranqüila, mas dura como aço. — E não gosto que brinque comigo.

Ele não a tocou, mas era como se o tivesse feito. De repente, sentiu-se sem ar, e o coração estava disparado. Ela não sabia se era por medo ou excitação. De qualquer forma, não estava acostumada com isso, e queria parar. Teria ido longe demais dessa vez? Teria chegado perto demais do perigo?

Logo depois, porém, tudo virou uma verdadeira con fusão, quando um grupo de turistas apareceu nas ruínas no terraço acima deles. Fábio logo voltou e começou a empurrar alegremente a cabeça contra o joelho dela, e Hermione sentiu Harry afastar-se. Em seguida ele estava chamando o filho, e ela pôde ouvir o barulho das pedras quando ele se afastou.

Por puro reflexo, levantou as mãos e cobriu a parte do rosto onde sentira a respiração dele. A voz e a presen ça dele a deixaram perturbada de um modo que jamais sentira. Ela tremia e esperava ardentemente nunca mais cruzar com aquele homem.

— Ei, você está bem?

Gino estava de volta. Ela suspirou e sorriu aliviada na direção dele.

— Estou bem — mentiu ela, e estremeceu mais uma vez. — Mas acho que algum dos meus ancestrais andou pelo meu túmulo.

— Hermione Granger, você está encrencada.

Ela gemeu baixinho e fez uma careta ao recostar-se na cadeira de um badalado café que costumava freqüentar todas as manhãs. Estava falando consigo mesma em pú blico outra vez. Era preciso parar com essa nova mania. As pessoas pensariam que estava ficando maluca. Até Fábio levantou as orelhas de forma questionadora. Ela podia sentir isso.

— Você sabe quando está metida em confusão quan do até o seu cachorro se vira contra você — resmungou, fazendo um afago nas orelhas dele.

E estava, apesar de não ter nada a ver com Fábio. O problema era a inquietação que tomara conta dela desde que encontrara o menino Jeremy e seu pai perturbador, na véspera. Ela se sentia como uma sonâmbula, vivendo uma vida atordoada, e agora, de repente, ele a desperta ra. O despertar era doloroso. Ela precisava encarar o fato de que estava se deixando levar pela corrente. Se não se controlasse e assumisse o rumo de sua vida, bateria contra os rochedos.

Hermione sempre vivera em Niroli, e até então a vida era tranqüila e prazerosa, apesar de sua deficiência. Fora criada pela avó em uma pequena casa na cidade dormi tório de Monte Speziare, onde os velhos hábitos eram valorizados, enquanto os empreendimentos hoteleiros turísticos e outras novidades eram vistos com horror. Sua avó morrera recentemente, e não deixara nada, exceto a pequena casa em que viviam. Hermione se sustentava dando aulas de piano, e esperava juntar dinheiro suficiente para freqüentar um programa especial de treinamento em te rapia musical em Nova York.

Pelo menos era o que dizia para si mesma. Acabara de descobrir, naquela manhã, que um de seus melhores alunos estava de partida para a Itália. Isso mal a deixava com dinheiro para se alimentar, quanto mais para se pre parar para qualquer tipo de futuro. Era hora de começar a pensar seriamente nas coisas? Precisava de uma nova fonte de renda.

E precisava parar de pensar em homens. Bem, não em _homens, _na verdade. Um homem. Um homem que a deixara com as emoções abaladas, ao mesmo tempo em que sacudira suas convicções. Era estranho como ele se infiltrava em seus pensamentos. Ela não gostara dele, e ainda assim não conseguia parar de pensar nele.

De repente, sentiu pontadas na nuca.

— Oh, não — murmurou. Não precisava vê-lo. Podia senti-lo. Ele vinha em sua direção, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para evitá-lo.

Bem, pelo menos o lugar era totalmente público. Tal vez as coisas tomassem um rumo melhor agora. Ele não poderia tentar intimidá-la.

Melhor ainda, talvez eles pudessem passar sem notá-la. Hermione tentou não se mexer na cadeira, virou o rosto para a parede e prendeu a respiração.

Mas ouviu uma voz familiar.

— Olhe! É o Fábio. Venha!

— Jeremy!

Ela afundou na cadeira. Parecia que as coisas estavam ficando cada vez mais complicadas. Não havia saída.

Harry a viu ao mesmo tempo em que Jeremy, e tentou, tarde demais, direcionar o filho para o outro lado da rua. Jeremy correu direto para o pequeno café, e ele o seguiu relutante. A última coisa que queria era outra discussão com a irritante moça de óculos escuros.

Ele já tinha muito com que se preocupar. Só estava em Niroli há 24 horas e já estava doido para ir embora. Jeremy o tirava do sério, e o seu primeiro encontro com os conselheiros no palácio não fora muito tranqüilizador. Ele esperava chegar, encontrar seu avô, o rei Giorgio, e então sair com um contrato para examinar e avaliar as opções. No mundo real, as coisas eram assim, não eram? Deveria ter combinado tudo antes.

Em vez disso, foi jogado de uma sala para outra, como se não soubessem quem era ou o que fazia ali, até que finalmente conseguiu falar com um homem circunspecto chamado Tours, que alegou não o estarem esperando antes da semana seguinte. Os conselheiros reais encarregados desse assunto estavam de férias, e ele teria que esperar sua volta.

Ele não tinha tempo para isso. Sua companhia estava passando por uma mudança administrativa na Califór nia. Ele precisava de uma definição e de dinheiro. Rá pido. Palavras fortes se seguiram. Pensando no assunto, ele percebeu que não ajudara muito. Era preciso contro lar o seu temperamento; ele não reagia muito bem diante dessas situações.

Tours insistiu para que ele saísse do hotel e fosse para um dos quartos do palácio. Seria ótimo, sem dúvida, para que pudessem vigiá-lo. Harry declinou do convite. Já que era para esperar uma semana, ele o faria a seu modo.

Foi então que pediu para ver o avô. Tours agiu como se primeiro tivesse que provar que era digno disso. Mas por que isso o surpreendera? Ele realmente imaginara que seria recebido de braços abertos, sem que ninguém se importasse? Tolice. Estava claro que o seu nascimen to era um grande problema, e havia facções que se opu nham à concessão do posto a ele em primeiro lugar. Cer tamente seria muito mais complicado do que o haviam induzido a acreditar.

Qual era o grande problema, então? Tudo o que eles queriam era arrumar um rei para o seu pequeno país. Ele fora capaz de conseguir projetos internacionais que en volviam muitos milhões de dólares com menos esforço do que a operação parecia exigir agora.

Enquanto isso, não conseguia contatar ninguém em Hollywood e precisava ter certeza de que as decisões apropriadas estavam sendo tomadas na sua ausência.

Também teria que prevenir Ron Weasley, seu vice na Potter Productions, de que precisaria de mais tempo do que imaginara. Os negócios estavam correndo risco.

Ele se aproximou da bela moça com a expressão séria, cumprimentando-a com um rápido aceno enquanto Jeremy se pendurava no pescoço do cachorro e murmurava palavras amorosas ininteligíveis para o animal, que as aceitava abanando o rabo.

— Olá — disse ela, virando-se rapidamente para ele e logo voltando para a posição anterior. — Que surpresa, eu não imaginava que nos encontraríamos outra vez. — Ela franziu ligeiramente o cenho. — Este é um lugar pouco freqüentado por turistas. Está hospedado aqui por perto?

Esse era outro problema. A imprensa descobrira o hotel em que estava, e por esse motivo, além de outro relacionado a Jeremy, estava em busca de um novo lugar para se hospedar. Nada parecia simples como deveria ser naquele pequeno país.

— Não por muito tempo — disse ele rispidamente, perguntando-se por que ela não olhava para ele. Ele se lembrou do último encontro deles e ficou ligeiramente ir ritado. Ela poderia pelo menos fingir que não o odiava.

— Posso levar Fábio para dar uma volta? — inter rompeu Jeremy, ansioso.

Hermione hesitou obviamente relutante em estender o en contro. Harry aproveitou a deixa.

— Bem, acho que já estamos indo — começou ele, mas suas palavras logo foram abafadas pelo filho.

— Ah, por favor, por favor! — choramingou Jeremy, enquanto Fábio lambia o seu rosto feliz da vida. — Ele é o meu melhor amigo agora.

Harry olhou para o filho, surpreso. Nunca o ouvira apelar de forma tão inocente antes. Geralmente eram só exigências e queixas. Parecia haver algo especial naque le novo relacionamento de Jeremy. Estranho.

— Certo, só por um instante — disse Hermione, e ele sa bia que era com relutância. — Eu vou dizer o que você pode fazer. Vê o açougue do outro lado da rua?

— Sim. Aquele com uma placa pendurada?

— Isso mesmo. Se você levar o Fábio para a porta dos fundos da loja, acho que o açougueiro dará um osso para ele. Ele geralmente faz isso. É só bater na porta.

— Legal — exclamou Jeremy, pulando de alegria.

— Espere um minuto — pediu ela. — Ele está com os arreios hoje. Você deve segurar isso pelas pontas, assim.

Após demonstrar como guiar o cão, Jeremy saiu cor rendo com o seu novo melhor amigo.

Harry os observou afastarem-se, esquivando-se de al gumas pessoas que transitavam pela charmosa rua cheia de vitrines. Ele ainda ficava impressionado de como Je remy podia ser diferente quando queria.

— É quase um equipamento o que você tem no ca chorro — comentou ele casualmente. — Parece...

Ele parou de imediato, olhando rapidamente para ela. _Parece com o que os cegos usam, _estava prestes a dizer. E, de repente, Harry se deu conta. No momento em que percebeu a realidade, sentiu-se como se tivesse tomado uma bolada num jogo de futebol.

— Sim, ele é um cão guia — disse ela calmamente. — E sim, eu sou cega.

Ele ainda estava muito aturdido para falar, sem contar a humilhação de ter sido tão idiota e não ter percebido antes.

— Não fique de queixo caído. Pegue seu queixo do chão! — disse ela com vivacidade.

— Eu... eu sinto muito, eu...

— Não é preciso se desculpar. Isso é quase divertido. Eu dei todas as dicas, mas você não pegou — sorriu ela serenamente. — Acho que você bateu o recorde. É a pes soa mais desligada que já conheci.

— Eu... ouça, eu apenas não...

— Foram bem umas 24 horas, não é? Uma vez fiquei três horas seguidas conversando com um senhor que ti nha um problema de audição e não percebeu que eu era cega, e ele falava aos berros o tempo todo. Mas aos 94 anos espera-se um pouco de distração. Mas você! — ela riu, feliz por ter encontrado uma parte vulnerável dele. — Você ganhou o prêmio.

Ele sabia que estava enrubescendo. Felizmente ela não podia ver, ou podia? Se ele conseguisse manter a voz firme, talvez fosse capaz de assumir o controle da situação. Harry afundou na cadeira em frente à dela e a encarou com firmeza.

Ela era cega. De algum modo, essa revelação o deixou abalado. Que tragédia. Era tão linda. A compaixão que sentiu pelo seu infortúnio sobrepujou o ressentimento de ter sido tão idiota... e de que ela não gostava dele.

Um garçom surgiu, ofereceu bebidas, e saiu outra vez. Harry concordou fazendo um sinal com a cabeça, mas sua atenção estava toda voltada para a situação daquela mulher adorável.

— Meu filho disse que o seu nome é Hermione — final mente ele conseguiu falar, inclinando-se para frente e falando devagar.

— Sim, Hermione Granger.

— Eu sou Harry Potter — continuou ele com cuidado. — E suponho que você já saiba que meu filho se chama Jeremy.

Ela suspirou, jogando a cabeça para trás.

— Sr. Potter, eu sou cega, não surda, não tenho difi culdades para ouvir, nem nenhum tipo de retardo. Não precisa falar devagar comigo. Por favor. Pode usar a sua voz normal.

Ele ficou vermelho outra vez, irritado... com o quê?

Por ter sido pego tentando ser compassivo? Esse era o problema, aquilo não era natural para ele. Não era de se estranhar que tivesse sido pego por ela.

— Certo Hermione Granger — respondeu ele enfatica mente. — Eu sou Harry Potter.

Sorrindo, ela estendeu a mão.

— Prazer conhecê-lo, Harry Potter.

Ele segurou a mão dela por um tempo longo, estudando-a, admirando os dedos longos, as unhas pintadas de rosa, a pele macia.

— Foi gentil de sua parte ter contado Hermione Granger — respondeu ele enquanto ela puxava a mão de volta — Espero que não tenha acontecido nada para você ter mudado de idéia.

Ela pareceu espantada.

— O que poderia ter acontecido? Por que você está falando de maneira enigmática?

Ele riu, feliz por ter assumido o controle outra vez.

— Cansada de jogos? Ontem, você estava cheia deles.

Agora foi a vez de Hermione corar.

— Sinto muito — ela disse tranqüilamente. — Mas você tem que admitir que estava pedindo por isso.

Ele não pretendia admitir nada, e não respondeu. Ain da estava tentando digerir a cegueira dela. Essa situação podia ser vista por vários ângulos, aspectos que ele não considerara antes. Descartou imediatamente a piedade. Sua intuição lhe dizia que ela desprezaria qualquer tipo de compaixão por sua condição. E isso o fez pensar na elegância dela e em como parecia lidar graciosamente com a situação. Ele não conseguia se imaginar lidando com tal coisa. A raiva e a amargura provavelmente dominariam a sua vida.

_Como se já n__ão estivessem dominando, _pensou Harry ironicamente, apesar de saber que estava exagerando um pouco. Ninguém poderia dizer que era um homem feliz ultimamente. Um homem cínico sim, e duro também. A vida o levara a ser assim.

Ele fora pego de surpresa recentemente ao ouvir por acaso uma jovem funcionária na sua produtora de filmes dizer:

— O Sr. Potter é tão incrível. Como ele consegue não sorrir nunca?

Sorrir, ele pensou. O que havia de engraçado para se sorrir, afinal? Quem tinha tempo? Sorrir era para perde dores.

Ele não nascera com raiva do mundo. Na verdade, ape sar de ter tido uma mãe que passava o tempo todo na alta sociedade, sua infância fora relativamente calma. Mas ul timamente, parecia ter se tornado um homem permanente mente enraivecido. Talvez fosse por isso que Jeremy tinha um gênio tão difícil. Os pecados do pai, provavelmente.

Ele olhou para Hermione e imaginou se ela teria um amante.

— Suponho que não tenha sido você quem fez aque les desenhos, não é? — comentou ele.

A gargalhada dela ecoou.

— Não, não fui eu.

— Isso é decepcionante.

— Que pena — disse ela fingindo simpatia. — Você pensou que havia encontrado uma mulher com um mon te de figuras masculinas nuas na cabeça.

Ela o pegou de surpresa. A idéia o fascinara.

— Achei que havia encontrado uma mulher muito in teressante.

— Então as mulheres não são interessantes se não houver sexo no meio?

Houve uma pausa, e, como não conseguisse resistir, ele disse suavemente.

— Quem disse que não há sexo envolvido?

— Eu...

Isso a deixou quieta por um tempo. Hermione estava com pletamente vermelha. Ele deu uma risada.

— Então se não foi você quem os desenhou?

— Meu amigo Gino. Ele me acompanhou até as ruí nas, mas teve que voltar para casa a fim de telefonar e deixou o caderno na minha bolsa.

Isso fez com que ele levantasse as sobrancelhas.

— Então, ele é o interessado em nus masculinos.

Ela sorriu.

— Pode-se dizer que sim. É um excelente artista, não é?

— Suponho que sim. Apesar de me considerar melhor crítico de nus femininos.

Ela parou de sorrir. Não precisava de nada que a fizesse lembrar que ele era agressivamente heterosse xual. As vibrações lhe chegavam claras e nítidas, dei xando-a nervosa. Ela não fez a menor questão de ser amigável. Assim que Fábio e o menino voltassem, logo encontraria uma desculpa para ir embora. Enquanto isso, não se incomodava em discutir com ele, desde que ele não tomasse o papo como um convite para algo mais íntimo.

Ele se mexeu e ela ficou tensa, sem saber exatamente o que ele estava fazendo, depois se sentiu uma idiota quando percebeu que era óbvio que estava apenas usan do o celular. Ela pegou a bebida como se esse fosse o seu objetivo desde o início, mas sabia que não estava enganando ninguém.

— Droga — disse ele depois de um tempo. — Por que será que os celulares não funcionam aqui? Não consigo falar com ninguém com esse telefone.

— Ele está programado para internacional? — per guntou ela.

— Eu o trouxe justamente por isso — ele disse. — Estou começando a achar que há um botão mágico ou coisa do gênero.

Ela quase ofereceu sua linha fixa. Sua casa ficava pró ximo à outra esquina. Mas conteve-se a tempo. Real mente não gostaria de Harry em sua casa. Era melhor não sugerir. Deveria haver uma linha que pudesse usar no hotel onde estava hospedado.

— Onde você está hospedado? — perguntou ela, já que o assunto fora mencionado, ao menos pelo que se lembrava.

— Por que você quer saber? — retrucou ele imedia tamente.

— Oh! — Esse era com certeza o homem mais defen sivo e desconfiado que já encontrara. Ela deu um suspiro de irritação. — O que você quer dizer com isso? É tão grosseiro!

— Desculpe — respondeu ele rispidamente. — Mas, acredite, tenho motivos para não querer que as pessoas saibam onde estou. — Ele hesitou. — No início fomos para o Ritz, mas acho que teremos que ir para outro lu gar. Já devem estar colocando nossas bagagens na rua neste exato momento.

Ela balançou a cabeça sem entender.

— Do que você está falando? O que aconteceu? - Ele deu um suspiro profundo.

— Meu adorável filho mais uma vez. Como sempre.

Ela franziu o cenho. Ele era impossível.

— Gostaria que você não falasse dele dessa forma.

— Eu é que gostaria de não precisar falar dele assim. — Ele percebeu a expressão dela e cedeu. — Está bem, vou tentar controlar um pouco o sarcasmo. Mas, acredi te, você também não falará coisas gentis a respeito dele quando souber o que Jeremy aprontou.

Ela fez uma cara de descrença.

— Conte.

Ajeitando-se na cadeira, Harry começou a história.

— Jeremy acordou antes de mim esta manhã e resol veu sair em busca de uma vítima.

— Harry!

Ele deu um sorriso forçado, mas percebeu que ela não podia vê-lo, então, sacudiu os ombros e prosseguiu:

— Quando acordei e vi que ele não estava, já sabia que estaria metido em alguma confusão. Procurei por toda parte, tentando achar algum vestígio de desastre recente. Demorou um pouco, mas finalmente cheguei à cozinha do hotel. E lá estava ele.

— E? O que ele fez lá? Roubou um doce?

— Ah, não. — Ele deu uma risada curta. — Jeremy nunca comete pequenos delitos como esse. Eu lhe con tarei o que ele aprontou. A equipe da cozinha estava pre parando um casamento, havia um belo bolo decorado, pronto para a festa... até Jeremy chegar e lamber quase toda a cobertura do bolo.

Ela suspirou.

— Oh, não!

— Oh, sim — resmungou ele, coçando o cabelo e sa cudindo a cabeça.

Hermione estava tentando não rir, mas era difícil se conter.

— Enquanto isso, ele enfiou o dedo na cobertura branca, fazendo desenhos circulares e ao mesmo tempo arrancando os pedaços e devorando-os. Quando o en contrei, parecia um pouco enjoado, mas mesmo assim tentava enfiar mais cobertura pela goela voraz.

Ela suspirou, sacudindo a cabeça.

— Pobre Jeremy.

— Pobre Jeremy? — Ele estava quase indignado com aquela compaixão equivocada. — Que tal pobre pai de Jeremy? Ou pobre confeiteiro? Ou pobre noiva, pelo amor de Deus?

Ela conteve a risada.

— O que você fez? Ele deu de ombros.

— Eu deixei algum dinheiro para eles, agarrei o ga roto e saí dali. Pode acreditar, não creio que possamos voltar. Até agora estamos vagando pelas ruas. — Ele deu um suspiro. — Por isso, precisamos encontrar outro lu gar para ficar.

Ele ofereceu dinheiro. Ela percebeu que provavel mente era assim que ele agia com muitas outras situa ções. _Algum problema? Tudo bem? Tome esse dinheiro para que eu não tenha que pensar mais no assunto. _Que Deus proteja a mulher que se envolver com um homem como esse.

Não que ela corresse esse risco. Estava segura de que havia deixado bem claro que não era receptiva a ele. Harry já devia ter entendido isso depois de tudo o que lhe dissera. Ele não poderia ser tão estúpido — ou tão egocêntrico —, a ponto de achar que ela pudesse estar interessada.

Ele estava tentando telefonar outra vez, e resmungou alguma coisa.

— Então onde é que eles se enfiaram? — perguntou ele.

Ela franziu a testa, depois percebeu que Harry estava falando de Fábio e Jeremy. Hermione se esquecera deles e se censurou silenciosamente. Pensava no quanto deveria ser perigoso cuidar de um homem como Harry . Outra coisa que percebera, e Harry lhe dera sinais evidentes, era que estava deixando a presença dele virar-lhe a cabeça.

— É melhor eu ir procurá-los — disse ele, levantando-se. — Eu já volto.

Ela concordou em silêncio, satisfeita por ter um tem po para se acalmar. Mas foram apenas alguns minutos, porque o seu amigo Gino chegou no momento em que Adam saiu.

— Olá, Hermione — disse ele, sentando-se na cadeira a seu lado. — Aquele é Harry Potter?

Hermione levantou a cabeça, surpresa.

— Sim. Você o conhece?

— Não, mas parece que você sim. — Gino não pare cia satisfeito. — Ele é seu amigo?

— Eu o conheci ontem nas ruínas.

— Conheceu? — Gino pigarreou intencionalmente. — Você tem idéia de quem ele é?

Ela ficou imóvel.

— Não. Conte para mim.

Ele segurou a mão dela como se Hermione precisasse ser consolada.

— Você não está atualizada com as noticias locais, minha querida. Ele é o último candidato que trouxeram para ser sabatinado para o cargo de rei de Niroli. Ele é o filho ilegítimo do último príncipe da coroa, James.

xxx

E aí pessoal? Esqueci-me de pergunta sobre o que vcs acharam da Mione cega, pois é muito diferente né? Mas um dos motivos de escolher essa história como a minha primeira adaptação foi pelo motivo de que é impactante essa situação da Mione, acho super interessante. Curiosos para a próxima atualização? Espero reviews hein?

Mrs. Granger Potter : Curiosa a senhorita, não é? Mas isso não importa e sim o que vc achou dele. E aí gostou? Pq eu achei super fofa a história kkkkkk. E, please, não deixe de acompanhar e comentar ok?

Brena: Que bom que achou legal a história, vai ficar mais interessante com o correr dos capítulos, e espero que vc goste cada vez mais da história, e não deixe de acompanhar blz? Quero ver seus comentários depois desse capítulo, que na vdd achei super engraçado.

Bjs e até a proxima atualização


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione ofegou. Harry era filho do príncipe James ? Ela não conseguia conceber tal possibilidade. E ele parecia um... o quê? Não um cara normal. Não era bem isso. No início, ela percebeu algo mais irascível, mais perigoso nele. Mas nunca um membro da realeza.

E por que não? Ele tinha a insolência da realeza. Não era de estranhar que tivesse ficado desconfiada desde o início. O filho ilegítimo de James . Ela mal podia acre ditar.

— Ele não deixou transparecer? — perguntou Gino.

— Ele não deu nenhuma pista que eu tenha perce bido.

— Hum. Talvez ele pense que ninguém o reconhece — Gino fez uma careta. — Bem, cuidado, querida. A rea leza não é como você e eu. — Ele levantou-se. — Pre ciso me encontrar com um homem para tratar de uma pintura. Vejo você mais tarde.

Ela concordou.

— Não se esqueça de hoje à noite — lembrou ela, pensando no pequeno grupo de amigos que reuniria mais tarde.

Ele se curvou e beijou-a na bochecha.

— Eu não a decepcionarei — disse Gino carinhosa mente.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça para se livrar das palavras que continuavam ecoando na mente. De repente, parecia que estava se apegando a algum tipo de proteção, como se esperasse algum distúrbio em breve. Isso não era bom. Desde sempre. Hermione se esforçara ao máximo para ser auto-suficiente. A tentação era relaxar e deixar que os outros cuidassem dela. E Hermione tinha uma boa desculpa para fazer isso. Mas sabia que perderia todo o respeito por si mesma se agisse dessa forma.

A notícia de que Harry era filho de James a deixara perturbada. Com tanta gente para esbarrar nas ruínas! Ela se sentia como se tivesse pisado em uma parte da História de Niroli enquanto visitava seus ancestrais.

A ilha entrara em um turbilhão desde o dia fatídico, há dois anos, em que os dois filhos do rei Giorgio, seus únicos herdeiros diretos, foram mortos em um acidente de iatismo. Príncipe James era adorado por muitas fac ções em Niroli. Acreditava-se que ele logo seria o novo rei, e sua morte chocou muita gente em todas as camadas da sociedade.

O sofrimento do velho rei foi tanto que ele perdeu a vontade de governar. Começou então a buscar nos netos um sucessor. Mas logo descobriu que, um após o outro, eram inadequados ou recusavam. Os rumores diziam que ele estava prestes a recorrer ao filho ilegítimo de James , e agora aparentemente os boatos tinham fun damento.

— Mas isso é uma coisa com a qual não quero me envolver — resmungou ela consigo mesma, e logo ouviu Harry e os outros chegarem. Fábio já estava lá, esfregando-se em suas pernas.

Para sua consternação, Jeremy parecia estar solu çando.

— O que você fez com ele agora? — perguntou ela a Harry com firmeza, levantando-se da cadeira, todos os pensamentos de sua possível conexão com a realeza jogados pela janela.

— Eu não fiz nada — justificou-se. — Ele caiu e ar ranhou o joelho antes de eu o encontrar. — Vou procurar alguém que tenha um kit de primeiros socorros. Alguma idéia?

Ela hesitou, mas logo percebeu que precisava agir. Ela poderia ficar indiferente a Harry o tempo que quisesse, mas a criança estava machucada, e isso era outro proble ma. Não poderia simplesmente deixá-lo daquele jeito.

— Que chato! — disse ela, desistindo da idéia de man ter Harry longe de sua casa. — Venha comigo então.

Segurando na guia de Fábio, ela desceu a rua. Podia ouvir Harry e Jeremy atrás, seguindo-a. Ela diria que ele pegara o filho e o carregava no colo. Isso, de algum modo, abrandava-a. Na verdade, estava um pouco enver gonhada por tê-lo acusado de machucar Jeremy. Ela de veria ter mais cuidado com falsas conclusões no futuro.

_Futuro, _sua mente girava, tentando chamar-lhe a aten ção. _Que futuro. _Mas ela ignorou seus pensamentos e continuou caminhando.

— Onde estamos indo? — perguntou Harry.

Ela manteve a cabeça erguida. _Se isso tinha que ser fei to, que fosse logo, e corajosamente, _disse a si mesma.

— Para a minha casa — respondeu em voz alta.

— O quê? Você mora aqui perto?

— Na verdade, logo depois da esquina.

— Oh. Bem, é perto.

Eles viraram a esquina, e Harry aprovou internamente o que via. Era o tipo de bairro que imaginava que ela vi vesse: estranho e tradicional, mas ainda assim aconchegante limpo e muito bem cuidado. Combinava com ela.

O que o deixou impressionado era como ela caminhava de forma confiante pela calçada. Hermione tinha o cão para guiá-la, mas ele não poderia fazer tudo sozinho, e ela se movia como se não se permitisse um sinal de incerteza. Seu sorriso torto surgiu quase involuntaria mente: se não tomasse cuidado, daqui a pouco estaria admirando mais a mulher em si do que suas provocantes virtudes femininas.

Ela virou e entrou em uma cerca de madeira de uma pequena casa branca que poderia ter sido dos Sete Anões. Uma porta pintada de vermelho brilhante chamava aten ção. As jardineiras nas janelas derramavam flores, e um pequeno poço dos desejos completava o quadro.

Cada vez mais se perguntava o que estava fazendo ali. Por mais que precisasse dos recursos para evitar a tomada hostil de sua companhia, estaria realmente dis posto a negociar sua liberdade por uma coroa? Ele teria que decidir isso em breve; estava se colocando em uma posição em que não teria escolha.

O interior da casinha era tão bem cuidado quanto o ex terior. Os móveis pareciam antigüidades amorosamente preservadas de muitos séculos. Um belo piano reluzia em destaque à luz que entrava pelas altas janelas.

Ele colocou Jeremy na poltrona, ainda choramin gando um pouco, enquanto Hermione pegava anti-séptico e curativos. Ele a observava, tentando ver como sabia para onde ir e o que pegar. Até agora, ainda não a flagrara em nenhum erro, e isso era extraordinário.

Ela o deixou cuidar do ferimento, o que parecia fazer sentido, embora ele não tivesse o menor jeito para isso. Jeremy resmungou um pouco quando Harry colocou o anti-séptico, e Hermione então foi para o piano e começou a tocar canções alegres para distraí-lo e animá-lo.

Harry diria que ela tocou belamente, com emoção, a ponto de atingir um coração duro como o dele. Jere my estava intrigado. Quando o curativo ficou pronto, ele quis sentar-se ao lado de Hermione na banqueta. Ela co meçou a ensinar-lhe algumas notas simples, e o menino ficou ansioso para tentar tocá-las.

Harry observou por um tempo, impressionado com o dom natural que Hermione tinha com crianças, ou pelo me nos com o seu filho. Ele já observara outras pessoas ten tarem se aproximar de Jeremy — babás e professoras —, e todas fracassaram totalmente. Na verdade, ele chegou à conclusão de que Jeremy era inalcançável. Mas Hermione o tratava de forma natural, e ele parecia gostar dela por isso. Talvez ainda houvesse uma esperança.

Não era o modo como ela agia, ele concluiu, depois de observá-los por alguns minutos. Era a pessoa que ela era que conseguiu se aproximar de Jeremy. Eles tinham uma conexão espontânea. Engraçado. Ele gostaria de poder desenvolver essa conexão com o próprio filho.

Geralmente, não lamentava suas relações fracassa das, mas por um momento se permitiu isso. Por que não conseguia se aproximar do filho? Por que Melissa, mãe de Jeremy, achara impossível formar uma família com eles? Por que sua própria mãe passara a maior parte da infância flanando no mundo em vez de ficar em casa cuidando dele? Havia alguma coisa nele que afastava essas pessoas?

Ele praguejou algo para afastar aqueles pensamentos. Assim era a vida. Era pegar ou largar. Mas não havia espaço para lamentações.

Harry resolveu tentar mais uma vez fazer uma liga ção de seu celular. Era a única conexão que tinha com a sua preciosa companhia... a única parte de sua vida que funcionara bem. Ele tinha que salvá-la da tentativa de aquisição hostil. Depois de anos como o empresário bem-sucedido, ele enfrentava uma espécie de fracas so, e repentinamente ninguém retornava mais as suas ligações. Se alguma coisa não acontecesse rapidamen te, como a liberação imediata do dinheiro, estaria tudo acabado. Por isso o atraso em determinar a sucessão da Coroa era tão frustrante. Manter o controle de sua com panhia significava manter a própria identidade. A Potter Productions era ele, e era isso que o tornava especial. Se perdesse... era melhor nem pensar no assunto.

O telefone ainda não funcionava, e Harry começou a andar pelo jardim para aliviar a tensão. Logo ficou curioso com a propriedade de Hermione e os tipos de ár vores que plantara ali. O ambiente era agradável tanto dentro quanto fora da casa, deixando-o relaxado. Uma minúscula casa a alguns passos da construção princi pal tinha duas camas de solteiro iguais e um guarda-roupa.

Harry voltou para a casa e encontrou Hermione tocando piano, e Jeremy cochilando com a cabeça no colo dela.

Ele ficou parado na entrada por um momento, obser vando a cena tranqüila. Parecia uma imagem de outra época, outro lugar, como se estivesse olhando através do tempo, ou talvez pelos meandros da memória. Sentiu uma certa nostalgia enquanto estava ali de pé.

Deliberadamente, afastou as lembranças. O que aqui lo tinha a ver com a correria do mundo em que vivia atualmente? Nada. Com certeza era um destino sedutor, mas era uma existência calcada nas nuvens. Não tinha nenhuma relação com a sua realidade, e Harry sabia que poderia ser perigoso se embrenhar por aquele caminho.

Ela acabou de tocar, e ele disse:

— É como se você possuísse um toque mágico com Jeremy.

Ela ergueu a cabeça.

— Ele parece estar dormindo, não é?

— Sim, está. Quem diria que ele responderia tão bem a Prokofiev? — disse ele.

— Ah, você conhece os compositores — disse ela, como se isso a agradasse.

Harry detestou ter que admitir, mas não pretendia fin gir uma sofisticação que simplesmente não tinha.

— Na verdade não. Eu conheço a música de "Pedro e o Lobo" que tocava porque produzi uma série para um canal educativo que abordava o assunto. A versão de ma rionetes.

— Ah.

Ela pareceu um pouco decepcionada. Por que deveria se importar se ele conhecia música clássica ou não? A música o tocara, e ao mesmo tempo ele ficou perturbado por ela ter se sentido dessa forma. Estaria procurando uma conexão? Ele também a desejava?

Harry se sentia confuso com ela e suas contradições. Ele costumava ser direto no trato com as mulheres. Ou elas o atraiam ou não. Saía com elas ou não. Hermione Granger não se encaixava em nenhuma dessas possibili dades.

— Você produz filmes para televisão? — perguntou ela, enquanto fechava a tampa do piano.

— Sim. Lançamentos teatrais também. Eu tenho uma produtora em Los Angeles.

Ela assentiu, colocando a mão delicadamente na testa de Jeremy. Ao observá-la outra vez, Harry sentiu emo ções estranhas, e não sabia por quê.

— Eu o colocarei no sofá.

Elepegou Jeremy rapidamente, tentando ignorar o perfume dela ao chegar mais perto. Felizmente, ele não despertou. Depois de acomodá-lo, virou-se para a ado rável anfitriã.

— Você toca maravilhosamente — elogiou, e, para sua surpresa, a voz estava carregada de emoção.

— Obrigada.

Ele percebeu que ela não perdia tempo com falsa mo déstia. Gostava disso. Estava acostumado a lidar com artistas e outro tipos criativos e entendia perfeitamente a confiança dela em sua especialidade. Era bom saber que Hermione tinha o talento para se respaldar. Caminhando até o centro da sala, Harry debruçou-se sobre o piano.

— Esse é o seu principal talento?

— Na verdade, sim. — O sorriso dela continha certa amargura. —Alguns diriam que é meu único talento.

— Não acredito muito nisso — retrucou ele com sin ceridade. Ele sabia que ela deveria ser boa em várias ou tras coisas. Ela parecia tão competente. — Você já tocou profissionalmente?

Ela sorriu, surpresa e gratificada com a pergunta. Muitas pessoas achavam que, por ser cega, ela possivel mente não poderia fazer nada profissionalmente. Hermione hesitou, divertindo-se com a vontade de lhe contar sobre sua aprovação na Escola de Música de Nova York. Mas, na realidade, não havia necessidade de tocar no assunto. As aulas começariam dali a alguns dias, e ela não tinha a menor condição de ir para lá, muito menos de pagar sua hospedagem enquanto estivesse em Nova York. Era um belo sonho. Em vez disso, ela disse: — Eu leciono musica. É assim que sobrevivo. -Ele concordou com a cabeça. Olhando ao redor, teve que concluir que a sobrevivência dela não exigia muito. Tudo era muito limpo e arrumado, mas, ao mesmo tem po um pouco gasto. Instintivamente, olhou de volta para onde ela estava sentada e percebeu que poderia olhar à vontade, sem ter que fingir desinteresse, como de cos tume.

E era adorável olhar para ela. Hermione usava um vestido cor de pêssego claro, e a fita que lhe prendia os cabelos era da cor de romã. Ele ficou imaginando como ela sabia a cor que estava escolhendo. Esse tipo de coisa era tão importante para as mulheres. Harry esperava que ela ti vesse alguém que a ajudasse.

O vestido era largo e decotado, deixando o colo à mostra de um jeito que mexia com os seus sentidos. Ele se deixou levar por suas curvas, observando o pescoço e a delicada forma dos ombros. A pele era macia e parecia irradiar calor na luz dourada. Harry queria tocá-la, mas sabia que ela o mataria se tentasse.

Isso o trouxe de volta aos pensamentos anteriores. Como seria sua vida romântica?

— Você mora aqui sozinha? — perguntou ele, olhan do ao redor sem encontrar nada particularmente mascu lino no ambiente.

Ela aquiesceu.

— Nenhum companheiro? Nenhum relacionamento?

Ela riu.

— Por quê?

— Curiosidade. Esta ilha parece ser propícia aos amantes. Eu detestaria pensar que você está desperdi çando essa atmosfera de Niroli.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e deu uma gargalhada.

— Ah, você é um provocador, não é? Na verdade, como vivi aqui toda a minha vida, estou completamente imune aos apelos românticos do lugar.

— Isso é o que você diz. — Ele a analisou. — Como é o seu namorado? — Ele não podia acreditar que ela não tivesse um.

— Meu namorado? Ah... — Ela suspirou de forma sensual e retesou as costas, como que se deleitando com a pergunta. Harry recuou. Ele não precisava de detalhes. Na verdade, esperava que ela estivesse apaixonada no momento.

— Meu namorado tem braços fortes — ela descrevia de forma enlevada —, fala doce e o corpo de um deus grego. Ele canta como um anjo, mas só para mim. — Ela deu um leve sorriso, como se estivesse acordando de um sonho bom. — Pelo menos era assim que o imaginava quando tinha 14 anos. A sensação de alívio que ele sentiu era ridícula.

— Então não é um cara de verdade?

— Ah, eu tenho certeza de que ele está lá fora em algum lugar. – Harry sacudiu a cabeça, divertindo-se.

— Você é uma mulher diferente. Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

— Diferente das que você está acostumado a lidar?

— Infinitamente.

— Brilhante. Isso provavelmente servirá para dar uma sacudidela nas suas expectativas. Talvez você tenha uma noção melhor de como as mulheres realmente são.

— Toque alguma coisa para mim — pediu ele, sua vemente.

Ela levantou a tampa do piano outra vez e suas mãos pousaram sobre as teclas, dedilhando algumas notas de licadamente, com uma expressão serena.

— O que você gostaria de ouvir?

— Qualquer coisa que você goste de tocar.

Ela sorriu e em segundos a música preencheu a sala. Ele não sabia qual era, mas era maravilhosa, cheia de calor e paixão, uma melodia sentimental que lhe arre batou a alma e o coração de uma forma inesperada. Ele sentiu a emoção crescer dentro de si, quase dificultando a respiração. E outra coisa que não esperava: vê-la tocar o excitara de um modo que há muito não sentia.

Mas não era apenas a música, era principalmente a artista.

Ela tocou o crescendo final e seus ombros se contraí ram, como se a música que a preenchera tivesse acaba do. Ele esperou até que o som se dissipasse lentamente pela sala.

— Uau! — exclamou ele, reconhecendo o poder de Hermione. Foi preciso um minuto ou dois para que as emo ções de Harry voltassem ao normal. — O que foi isso?

Ela deu de ombros, sorriu e pareceu rapidamente re cuperar as forças.

— Um pouco de Rachmaninov — disse ela, como se isso fosse uma coisa corriqueira.

— Você gosta dos russos?

Ela riu e todo seu corpo pareceu animado. Ao obser vá-la, Harry foi tomado por uma necessidade de abraçá-la. Era mais do que desejo, mais do que vontade sexual. O que era aquilo? Um instinto de proteção? Ele sacudiu a cabeça. De onde vinham esses sentimentos estranhos?

Ele reagia às mulheres o tempo todo e sabia muito bem como era. Mas

com Hermione era diferente. Mais a outro componente, e não tinha certeza se gostaria de en veredar por ele.

— Quando se trata de música — disse ela, começando a se levantar da banqueta do piano —, admito a culpa como um fardo.

Ela se moveu graciosamente enquanto ele a observa va, como o vôo de um pássaro, apreciando cada movi mento e desejando ver mais. Harry Adam tinha a impressão de que ela dançava tão bem quanto tocava. Se pudesse se sentir segura o suficiente no seu ambiente.

Hermione ofereceu uma bebida a ele e Harry a acompa nhou até a cozinha, impressionado com a firmeza com que agia sem vacilar. O espaço era pequeno, e certamen te ela sabia exatamente a localização de cada móvel. Ainda assim, sua segurança o impressionava.

— Você tem tudo memorizado? — perguntou ele, de pois imaginou se ela poderia se ofender por mencionar a cegueira — Oh, desculpe-me — começou ele meio sem graça e parou, percebendo que estava piorando as coisas.

Ela se virou para ele, sacudindo a cabeça e rindo.

— Vamos esclarecer uma coisa de uma vez por todas — disse ela com firmeza. — Eu sou cega, Harry. C-E-G-A. Cega! Repita comigo. Cega, cega, cega. Eu não tenho vergonha da minha condição. Todos sabem. Você pode falar abertamente sobre esse assunto, sem necessidade de fingir que ele não existe. As pessoas que agem dessa forma tendem a tropeçar muito.

— Você está certa, claro — disse ele, sorrindo diante da atração que seu charme lhe provocava. — A partir de agora vou me referir a você como a maravilhosa menina cega. Certo?

Ela inclinou a cabeça.

— Hum. Eu prefiro assim.

Ele desejava tanto beijá-la que mal podia se conter.

— Você sabe o quanto é bonita? — perguntou ele com toda sinceridade. — Quero dizer, você tem alguma idéia do quanto é atraente para... para... — ele estava quase dizendo "homem", mas na realidade queria dizer "mim".

Ela ficou imóvel por alguns segundos, depois esten deu-lhe a bebida e virou-se para ele.

— Onde está a mãe de Jeremy? — perguntou aber tamente.

Ele imediatamente percebeu a intenção da pergunta uma maneira de lembrá-lo que não estavam preparando terreno para um romance. Ela simplesmente não esta va interessada, principalmente por um homem metido em uma confusão no momento de que ela sequer fazia idéia.

Mas Harry achou que ela merecia uma resposta ho nesta.

— A mulher que pariu o meu filho está, atualmente, trabalhando nos sofás do elenco de Hollywood — disse com certa amargura. — Não nos referimos a ela como a mãe de Jeremy. Ela nunca foi uma verdadeira mãe para ele. Neste instante Melissa provavelmente está longe de ter uma grande chance de se tornar um nome que pronunciamos em casa. Uma grande chance ou um es cândalo espetacular. O que vier primeiro. Nós nem a vemos.

Hermione estava chocada com a tragédia da situação de Jeremy, e em como Harry apresentava os fatos daquela forma, como se fossem tão corriqueiros.

— Você é casado com ela?

— Não. — Ele mexeu o gelo de seu copo. — Ela tinha medo de que uma aliança por casamento atrapa lhasse a sua carreira.

— Mas a maternidade não a fez sossegar um pouco?

— Não muito. Ela se livrou disso rapidamente. Dei xando-o comigo.

— Sei.

Ela teve que admitir que aquilo lhe deu uma outra per cepção do caráter dele. Se ele era do tipo que assumia a responsabilidade por uma criança abandonada pela mãe apesar de claramente não ser muito habilidoso com crianças, talvez não fosse tão ruim quanto imaginara.

Mas ela não podia deixar que ele soubesse que lhe dera algum crédito.

— Em outras palavras, você escolheu a mulher errada para ter um relacionamento sério — concluiu ela, propositalmente fazendo o papel de advogado do diabo, em vez de solidarizar-se com ele.

Ele hesitou e tomou um gole da bebida antes de res ponder.

— Eu acho que você poderia rotular dessa forma. Mas não encontrei muitas mulheres por aí de quem _se possa _depender. Todas as mulheres da minha vida se foram, de uma maneira ou de outra.

Hermione se enrijeceu como se aquelas palavras tivessem sido direcionadas a ela.

— Isso é um pouco rude. Você está tentando me dizer que nunca conheceu uma mulher decente?

O cinismo dele era bruto e sincero.

— Vamos dizer que sim. Somos todos humanos. To dos nós temos motivos egoístas. Só me parece que as mulheres não admitem isso abertamente. Elas fingem ter grandes ideais e mais adiante decepcionam. Não se pode contar com elas.

Ela ergueu uma das mãos.

— Você foi magoado e nunca confiará outra vez.

— Sim. Eu já ouvi falar disso antes.

— E ouvirá outras vezes. É a mais pura verdade

— Ele franziu o cenho e resolveu mudar de assunto

— E você?

— Eu? — Ela parecia surpresa com a pergunta.

— Sim. Você. Você pode ser uma cega orgulhosa, mas tenho certeza de que tem uma vida amorosa também.

— Uma vida amorosa... — Ela riu diante da expres são. — Lamento desapontá-lo. Evito desgostos de ante mão. Eu não me apaixono. Nunca me apaixonei e nunca me apaixonarei.

— E o seu amigo, o que desenha os nus?

— Gino. Ele não sai com mulheres.

— Sim. Você já me deu a entender antes.

— Viu? — disse ela com um sorriso insolente. — prova de balas.

Hermione se virou e encaminhou-se para a sala, enquanto ele a observava. Harry não acreditou em nenhuma pala vra que dissera. Ela deveria ter uns vinte e poucos anos e era uma mulher muito atraente, por isso não poderia evitar a aproximação masculina por tanto tempo.

Isso significaria que ela era igual a todas as outras, distorcendo a verdade por onde passava? Ele recuou e de repente se deu conta de que estava lutando contra aque le conceito. Não queria pensar que ela fosse como as outras. De fato, precisava que ela fosse melhor do que aquilo. Então, que tipo de idiota era ele?

Harry esvaziou o copo, colocou-o sobre o balcão e voltou para a sala onde ela estava. Hermione estava ao piano tocando uma delicada música, mas fez menção de sair quando ele chegou.

— Eu dei uma olhada no seu quintal — disse ele. — É muito bonito.

Ela concordou sorrindo.

— Eu gosto de jardinagem, mas, claro, enfrento al guns problemas de logística. Tenho um amigo paisagista que aparece de vez em quando e faz uma manutenção básica.

Ele franziu o cenho. Outro amigo "homem", hein? E ela dizia que não havia amor em sua vida. Mas isso não era da sua conta, era?

— Vi uma casinha lá fora. Quem fica lá?

— Ah, aquela é a casa de hóspedes. — Ela tirou os dedos da teclas ao pensar no assunto. — Minha avó re formou para os amigos que vêm para ficar durante um tempo. Quando se vive em um lugar como Niroli, sem pre se tem muitos visitantes.

— Então ela está pronta.

— Pronta? — Ela pareceu desconfiada. — O que quer dizer?

— Quero dizer, pronta para ser ocupada. E eu gostaria de me mudar para cá.

— O quê? — Ela ficou chocada com a ideia. Até pensou ter entendido mal.

— Jeremy e eu precisamos de um lugar para ficar. A sua casa de hóspedes seria perfeita.

— Não. — Ela sacudia a cabeça veementemente, com toda a força emocional que possuía para rejeitar a ideia. —Ah, não. Não, isso não daria certo.

O coração dela estava acelerado, a adrenalina a todo vapor. Ela sabia que isso não era uma opção. Não poderia ter Harry Potter vivendo com ela por um tempo. Isso era simplesmente impossível. Ela se levantou da banqueta do piano e pôs a mão no pescoço involuntariamente, como que se protegendo.

— Não — disse ela com firmeza. — Você não vê? Isso é absolutamente impossível.

xxx

oi gnt! Td bem com vcs? Sorry pela demora, e que eu estava viajando para um lugar literalmente isolado do mundo kkkk. Entao oq vcs acharam do capitulo? Eu estou cada vez mais apaixonada pelo o HARRY e HERMIONE e vcs? Tbm amo o Jeremy e o ambiente da história, torna td tão romântico não é?

Mrs. Granger Potter: Eu te entendo completamente sobre o Harry, a lerdice dele é tão infinity quando a sua curiosidade. E irei relaxar, Graças a Deus, ok? E eu vi sua nova fanfic irei ler ainda pois dei prioridade a atualização, mas logo comento lá!

Brena: quando eu li o chapter 2 tambem fiquei apreensiva, mas não ocorreu nada de mais a nenhum cidadão ou animal, graças a Deus kkkk. Gostou do capitulo? Comenta ok?

Bjs a tds e até a próxima atualização!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

—Isso não pode acontecer — insistiu Hermione. — Você não pertence a este lugar. Isso é impossível.

Harry sentou-se e a encarou. Ele adorava o modo como todo o corpo dela reagia com sentimento a qual quer emoção que sentisse. Era como se a comunicação que deveria transparecer pelos olhos se manifestasse em cada célula de seu corpo. Ela era uma sinfonia do co ração, um bale da alma. Ele podia ficar ali para sempre observando-a.

Ou pelo menos até as coisas ficarem um pouco mais intensas. Observando a linguagem corporal dela se agitar em resposta a ele. Comunicação física. Ele nunca estivera tão preparado para experimentar isso, pelo menos teoricamente. Porque ele sabia muito bem que não aconteceria. Ela era intocável.

Harry geralmente não se sintonizava com as sutilezas da vida, principalmente quando isso se referia a mulheres. Ele trabalhava em um ramo em que as mulheres bonitas eram maioria, e muitas delas estavam prontamente disponíveis para um homem na posição dele. Havia uma tentação em usar as mulheres como brinquedos descartá veis naquele ambiente. Ele já se sentira culpado por isso algumas vezes.

Mas sabia de antemão que Hermione não se encaixava em algo tão banal. E não por ser cega. Havia mais, uma inocência e pureza de espírito que ele não tinha o direito de macular. E pela primeira vez na vida ele honraria isso Pena não encontrar uma maneira sincera de lhe dizer que não precisava se preocupar.

— Você nem está dando uma chance para a minha ideia — argumentou ele. — Nós podemos fazer com que dê certo. — Ele deu de ombros, percebendo que não estava sendo muito persuasivo, mas sabia que não conseguiria fazer melhor. — Pense um pouco no assunto. Examine todas as possibilidades. Não deixe que sua primeira reação dite as regras. Dê um tempo e...

— Eu não preciso de tempo para saber que tê-lo aqui não daria certo. — disse ela com firmeza. — Você... você...

Ao vê-la tentar concluir, ele veio em sua ajuda.

— Eu o quê? Incomodo de alguma forma?

Ela imediatamente ficou vermelha, era óbvio que pensava dessa forma.

— Eu prometo tentar não incomodar. De jeito nenhum. Eu ficarei lá fora, na casinha, quieto como um camundongo. Você nem perceberá que estamos lá.

Ele sabia que estava blefando, e ela também estava. Ela nem se deu ao trabalho de argumentar, voltando-se para ele com uma nova tática.

— Você está fazendo isso só porque pensa que o dono do hotel está com raiva por causa do incidente do bolo? Tenho certeza de que o dinheiro que você deu serviu muito bem para compensar o prejuízo. Se você voltar e...

— Não é por causa disso — disse ele com sinceridade — Isso é apenas parte. Tem muito mais. — Harry hesitou. Provavelmente era chegada a hora de confessar. Talvez o passado. — Eu... bem, eu na verdade não lhe contei tudo...

— Sobre o fato de você ter sido requisitado para se tornar o próximo rei de Niroli? — interveio ela rapidamente, imaginando que ele nunca chegaria ao centro do problema se ela ficasse esperando por uma explicação pensada. E ela precisava esclarecer tudo agora. Ele não poderia ficar ali. — E então? Se você não gosta do hotel, por que não se hospeda no palácio? Imagino que seria o lugar onde gostaria de estar.

— Não mesmo — disse ele, analisando-a, surpreso. Como ela sabia que ele estava na linha de sucessão à Coroa? A notícia deve ter sido mais divulgada do que supunha. E isso não era bom.

— Como você sabe? — perguntou ele com curiosidade.

— Gino me disse.

— Ah, o onipresente Gino. — Ele estava começando a criar antipatia por esse homem. — Ele está sempre por perto, não está?

— Gino é um dos meus melhores amigos — insistiu ela, em tom cortante. — Ele sabe mais das coisas que acontecem aqui do que qualquer pessoa.

— Bom para ele — replicou Harry secamente. — Então eu gostaria que você não lhe contasse que neste mo mento estamos negociando. Não quero ficar lá porque preciso de distanciamento para fazê-los pensar que real mente estou interessado.

— Você quer dizer manipulação, não é? — ela deu um passo para trás.

Ele deu uma risada.

— Aceito a palavra. Mas você entende por que não quero ficar no lugar onde os burocratas do palácio podem me controlar 24 horas por dia?

— Então tente outro hotel.

— Eu não quero um hotel. A imprensa já está rondando. Não quero ser fotografada por paparazzi. Tenho que ficar em um lugar onde ninguém saiba o meu nome.

Ela o interrompeu, quase implorando:

— Harry, esta é uma ilha pequena. Você não pode se esconder como se estivesse em uma cidade grande.

— Posso ser discreto por enquanto. Adiar o inevitável. Eu pagarei bem pela acomodação.

— Oh! — Ela recuou mais um pouco. Não o queria ali. Não poderia tê-lo ali. Ela não o queria ali desde o início, e agora ele queria ficar!

Não. Isso era impossível. Ele era muito grande, muito alto, muito espaçoso. Já havia sido ruim tê-lo por perto a tarde toda. Ela estava tensa, não conseguia relaxar. Não poderia ficar desse jeito dias a fio. Aquele lugar era o seu espaço. Ela não o queria ali.

Alguém bateu na porta da frente e Harry se virou as sustado. Um homem alto e forte entrava pela casa. Bo nito e como que ciente disso, parecia firme e um pouco arrogante.

— Olá — disse ele para Helena — Só dei uma passada para lhe dizer que Draco e Gina podem vir esta noite.

— Ah ótimo — respondeu ela distraída, depois fez as apresentações. — Gino, este é Harry Potter.

Harry levantou-se da banqueta do piano pronto para um aperto de mãos, mas o amigo de Hermione não parecia muito disposto a isso.

— Oh — Gino olhou para Adam, mas não parecia muito satisfeito. — O que ele está fazendo aqui?

Hermione agitou as mãos:

— Eu não sei. Por que não pergunta para ele?

Harry não teve problemas com a resposta.

— Eu estava tentando convencer Hermione me alugar sua pequena casa de hóspedes.

Gino franziu o cenho ameaçadoramente.

— Bem, ela não fará isso.

Harry levantou uma das sobrancelhas em contra partida.

— Ah, não? — repetiu ele calmamente.

— Não. Claro que não. Ela não pode tê-lo por aqui.

Hermione se virou, ouvindo atentamente, os lábios contraídos.

— Ela não fará isso — continuou Gino confiante. — Ela não precisa de você. Sabemos quem você é.

— Sabem?

— Você é Harry Potter. Tem ligações com a família real.

— Você me pegou. Não que isso seja algo para me vangloriar.

— O quê? A nossa família real não é boa o suficiente para você?

O homem estava claramente decidido a tomar tudo o que ele dissesse como afronta. Harry sorriu.

— É uma situação complicada — respondeu ele cal mamente.

— Bem, Hermione não precisa desse tipo de complicação em sua vida.

Gino estava tão irritado que tudo indicava que costumava intimidar as pessoas, mas Harry manteve o olhar fixo e respondeu friamente:

— Eu não tenho a intenção de complicar a vida de Hermione.

— Mas você não lhe contou quem era logo de início contou? Você estava tentando manter segredo. Isso não é comportamento de um homem honesto.

Nesse momento Hermione ergueu a cabeça e se colocou entre eles.

— Gino, já basta. Essa decisão é minha, não sua.

A raiva de Gino o deixara impulsivo.

— Hermione, pelo menos algumas vezes você deve admitir que precisa de ajuda.

— Gino! Ele segurou as mãos dela e olhou-a seriamente.

— Olha, eu sei que você acabou de perder metade dos seus rendimentos e está preocupada com isso. Principal mente por estar tentando encontrar um jeito de pagar a matrícula do programa de música em Nova York.

— Está certo — disse ela com sarcasmo. — Então você deveria entender.

— Mas, querida, esse não é o melhor modo de conseguir — disse ele, argumentando mas ao mesmo tempo deixando claro que esperava que ela fizesse exatamente o que sugeria. — Encontraremos um jeito melhor. Eu venderei as minhas pinturas, me dê um tempo.

Harry esperou calmamente a discussão acabar. Ele percebeu a expressão de Hermione enquanto Gino pompo samente dava suas ordens e se permitiu um discreto sor riso. Ela não gostava que lhe dissessem o que fazer, e detestou mais ainda ouvir que precisava de alguém para cuidar dela. Ainda havia uma chance. Tudo o que Harry precisava fazer era esperar Gino sair e dar as cartas da forma correta. Ele era um negociador que sabia recuar, saberia como fazer isso.

— Hermione , ouça a voz da razão. Você consegue. — Gino parecia prestes a sair.

Mas Hermione se mantinha firme, com o queixo erguido e um pouco revoltada.

— Eu farei o que achar melhor.

Gino suspirou irritado e encaminhou-se para a porta.

— Eu não tenho mais tempo para bate-boca — disse, parecendo mais irritado. — Estão me aguardando no SPA. Eu prometi a Luna que a ajudaria com a decora ção. — Ele olhou de volta para Harry, um olhar intencionalmente ameaçador. — Verei isso mais tarde, inclusive com você — ameaçou.

E saiu.

Harry se virou e sorriu para Hermione, sabendo que ela não poderia ver, mas certamente perceberia em sua voz.

— Quando ele disse que veria isso mais tarde, a que exatamente estava se referindo? — perguntou, com ironia.

— Ah, não lhe dê importância — respondeu ela, demonstrando irritação. — Gino tem talento para o drama.

— O fator desconhecido é sempre o fatal. Então como sempre, acho melhor ficar atento.

Ele realmente estava perturbado com a ameaça implícita de Gino. Harry já enfrentara homens maiores do que o amigo de Hermione. Mesmo assim, não perderia a oportunidade de estimular o ressentimento dela por ter sido tratada como alguém que precisava ser controlada.

E ele com certeza não se enganara ao ouvir que ela estava precisando de dinheiro desesperadamente. Ele sabia como era, mesmo que sua necessidade financeira envolvesse uma ligação diferente. Mas ele ainda possuía uma reserva em dinheiro para as pequenas necessidades da vida.

Estava quase prometendo fazer tudo o que pudesse por ela quando fosse rei, mas recuou em tempo. Era pre ciso ser esperto. Quanto mais analisava as coisas, mais percebia que ela odiaria uma proposta dessas. Teria que ir devagar. Se ele jogasse de forma correta, no final ela cederia.

— Quanto é?

Ela parou de andar e inclinou a cabeça.

— Quanto é o quê?

— Quanto você quer para alugar o quarto lá fora? Posso pagar o dobro do que estou pagando no Ritz — disse ele, e ela quase engasgou.

— Pela minha humilde casinha? — retrucou ela. Ele deu de ombros.

— Bem, você terá que me deixar circular pela sua casa. Afinal, não há banheiro lá fora. E acima de tudo... — ele tentou acrescentar uma nota de trágico pesar —... e acima de tudo, não tem cozinha.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e agitou as mãos, com um meio sorriso nos cantos da boca.

— Você precisa de uma cozinha só para você? — murmurou ela.

Ele sorriu e concordou balançando a cabeça.

— É útil para os lanches no meio da noite.

Ela pensou mais uma vez na quantia. Se ele ficasse tempo suficiente, ela poderia pagar a passagem para Nova York. Seus ombros relaxaram, e ela deu um sus piro profundo. Houve um tempo em que se considerava uma realista de coração duro. Agora, em vez disso, esta va se tornando uma pequena sonhadora insaciável. Será que se odiaria na manhã seguinte?

—Você é como uma serpente no jardim, não é?

Ele abaixou a cabeça; não gostou muito da comparação.

— Do que você está falando?

— Tentação. Você está me oferecendo uma suculenta maçã vermelha.

Ele achou que Hermione estava certa. De qualquer forma, era uma maneira estranha de colocar as coisas... para ela.

— Qual a importância da cor? — perguntou ele delicadamente.

— Ah, há uma diferença. Acredite. Eu posso sentir. — Ela assentiu com a cabeça. — É grande, é deliciosa e é vermelha. Deverei ceder e dar uma mordida? Eis a questão.

Havia algo de muito sensual no modo como ela disse isso. Ele estava satisfeito, e não era a primeira vez, por ela não poder ver as imagens que evocava nele.

— Claro. O dinheiro é tentador. - Ele deu de ombros — Com certeza. O dinheiro faz o mundo girar. - A afirmação a fez recuar rapidamente.

— Bem, mas o dinheiro não _me _faz girar. Pelo menos não sempre.

— Motivações diferentes para pessoas diferentes. E a compaixão? E a amizade?

— Você não é meu amigo. Eu mal o conheço.

— Para me conhecer é preciso me amar, portanto, não se preocupe com isso.

Ela franziu o cenho, e ele se arrependeu da atitude insolente. Ela merecia coisa melhor.

— Você dita as regras, Hermione — falou ele rapidamente. — Será do jeito que você determinar. Eu prometo.

Ela concordou lentamente com a cabeça.

— Estou considerando — admitiu. — Mas tenho uma condição — acrescentou.

Ele ficou imóvel, aguardando.

— Qual é?

Ela respirou fundo, depois disse tranquilamente, com a voz firme.

— Eu preciso vê-lo primeiro.

Ele ficou completamente imóvel. Alguma coisa fez sua nuca se arrepiar.

— Do que está falando?

— Eu tenho que "vê-lo". Enquanto não o vir real mente, não o conhecerei o suficiente para saber se posso ou não deixá-lo ficar. — Aproximando-se dele, ela apontou para uma cadeira de espaldar reto no canto. — Sente-se.

— Para quê? — resistiu ele, estranhamente apreensivo.

— Sente-se, eu lhe mostrarei.

Ele na verdade não queria fazer aquilo.

— Você vai fazer aquela coisa de tocar o meu rosto?Porque eu não acho que isso lhe revelará muita coisa. Quero dizer...

— Sente-se.

Ele olhou para o relógio e depois para o sofá onde o filho dormia profundamente.

— Escute, eu tenho que estar no palácio em uma hora para uma audiência e...

— Não vai demorar muito. Sente-se.

Ele hesitou, olhando para ela. Aquilo não revelaria nada a respeito dele. Harry sentou-se.

Ela veio decidida na sua direção e ele de repente sentiu a boca seca. Não ficava tão assustado desde... desde a noite em que Melissa deu à luz Jeremy. Mas não queria pensar nisso.

Ele olhou fixo para a frente enquanto ela se postava ao seu lado. Ele tinha a impressão de que ela estava captando os sentimentos dele, e talvez o cheiro, mas era apenas uma sensação. Não tinha nenhum motivo para estar ansioso, e se sentiu um idiota com o coração disparado. Desse jeito, em breve estaria suando quando ela o tocasse. Ela iria tocá-lo.

Ele tinha certeza. A espera o estava levando ao limite. _Vamos, _ele queria gritar. _Toque-me. Acabe logo com isso. _E ela se mantinha de pé calmamente...

Então, os dedos dela começaram a tocar delicada mente os cabelos dele, delineando o contorno de sua cabeça, tão delicadamente que poderiam ser asas de borboletas. Parecia que ela estava sondando sua aura em vez de ter uma experiência tátil sólida. Ele fechou os olhos, e sua pulsação diminuiu. Não era tão ruim assim podia suportar. Na verdade, era até agradável. Mesmo quando os dedos dela ficaram mais firmes e começaram a revolver a maciez de seus cabelos. Ele já havia sido massageado, e se parecia muito com isso. Até agora estava bom.

De repente, ela mudou de posição, como se quisesse encontrar um ângulo melhor para se aproximar. Ele sentiu os movimentos dela, abriu os olhos e viu-a se posicionando entre os seus joelhos para segurar-lhe a cabeça com ambas as mãos.

Imediatamente ele submergiu em sensações. As mãos dela se moviam lentamente pelo seu rosto, tocando as sobrancelhas, deslizando pelo contorno dos olhos, alisando as bochechas. E, ao mesmo tempo, seus seios firmes, mal cobertos por uma fina mini blusa, estavam a alguns centímetros de seu rosto, enquanto os músculos externos de suas coxas faziam pressão contra a parte in terna das pernas dele. O desejo tomou conta de Harry como uma flecha, deixando-o rígido como uma rocha em questão de segundos. Ele ficou apavorado que ela pudesse perceber sua situação.

Ele não se sentia tão fora de controle desde a adolescência, e ela não podia saber disso. Tentou manter a respiração estável, pensando em canções de ninar, can tando antigas melodias mentalmente. Nada funcionava. Ele temia que ela percebesse e se aborrecesse com ele. Não queria passar a impressão de um homem voraz e indomado. Ela era tão honesta, tão verdadeira. Merecia ser tratada com respeito.

— Está quase terminando — sussurrou ela. — Só mais um minuto.

As pequenas mãos circulavam por suas orelhas, de pois deslizaram para a mandíbula. Ele emitiu um som estranho, mas ela não demonstrou ter percebido. Ela se curvou para tocar a parte de trás de sua cabeça. Um pequeno movimento e ele teria o mamilo direito de Elena em sua boca. O tecido que mal encobria agora parecia mais transparente ainda. Ele podia ver o bico do seio enrijecido. Tudo o que precisava fazer era alcançá-lo com a língua...

Oh Deus, ele estava prestes a explodir. Ele era tão firme, mas precisou de toda a sua força de vontade para não ceder.

Os dedos dela tocavam os seus lábios, contornando-os delicadamente, e ele pensou, _Deixe-me morrer agora. _E finalmente tudo acabou.

— Pronto — disse ela, recuando naturalmente. — Acabou. Foi tão ruim assim?

Ele pigarreou para disfarçar o fato de não conseguir falar.

— Hum, não... nem tanto — finalmente ele conseguiu resmungar. Olhando para ela, Harry sacudiu a cabeça. Como era possível uma mulher esbelta e cega provocar tamanho impacto? Ele achava que jamais seria o mesmo de novo.

Ela se sentou na banqueta do piano e olhou na direção dele. Harry permanecia imóvel. Nem se atrevia a se mexer.

— Você é um homem muito bonito, não é? — perguntou ela tranquilamente.

Ele engoliu em seco e tentou se concentrar.

— Por que essa pergunta?

—A harmonia de suas feições — sorriu ela. — E o seu jeito arrogante. Mas isso não importa, porque não posso vê-lo do modo como as outras pessoas vêem. O mais im portante é a beleza do seu caráter. Fale sobre isso, Harry. Como é o seu caráter? Que tipo de pessoa você é?

As palavras dela serviram como o jato de água fria de que tanto precisava. Transformando o prazer em algo penoso. Contemplar o próprio caráter era uma coisa que ele raramente fazia. Provavelmente porque não tinha certeza se iria gostar do que poderia encontrar.

— O meu caráter tem os seus altos e baixos — respondeu evasivamente. — Mas posso lhe prometer urna coisa: não farei nada que possa magoá-la enquanto estiver aqui. Eu juro.

Ela estava sentada calmamente, meditando sobre o que fora dito. Hermione sabia onde estava se metendo, mas forçou-se a pensar no assunto. Aquele homem estava pretendendo se tornar rei. Isso o deixaria fora de circulação. Harry era o homem mais cínico que conhecera. Isso o colocaria mais distante ainda. E, finalmente, ela se sentia perigosamente atraída por ele... uma atração que não tinha futuro. Todos os elementos que indicavam um desastre. Então isso significava que ela o rejeitaria? Deixaria que ele se fosse e nunca mais o veria outra vez. Salvaria a sua própria pele e a sua vida amorosa "à prova de balas". Isso seria o lógico.

Mas havia uma nova Hermione com quem estava lidando, uma mulher que saíra do sonambulismo e que queria se engajar no mundo. Ele precisava de um lugar para ficar.

Ela certamente poderia usar o dinheiro. Era tudo lógico.

Ele finalmente a confrontou com a velha pergunta:

— E aí? Fui aprovado, mestra? Vai me alugar o quarto?

Lentamente, ela balançou a cabeça concordando:

—Sim — respondeu quase pesarosamente. — Sim, Harry. Vou alugar o quarto para você. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Mudar-se para lá não tomou mesmo muito tempo. Depois que o acordo foi fechado, Harry usou o telefone de Hermione para fazer algumas ligações e rapidamente as coisas foram trazidas do hotel. Ele tirou Jeremy do sofá onde estava e o acomodou em uma das camas de soltei ro do pequeno quarto. E antes que ela o percebesse já havia ido para o palácio. Hermione se sentou para se acalmar e pensar no que acabara de fazer, e principalmente se continuaria sendo a mesma pessoa depois de passar por aquela experiência.

Havia vários motivos pelos quais não deveria ter concordado com isso. Quando finalmente se deteve para pensar nos possíveis resultados, seu coração quase pa rou. Lá estava ela, brincando com fogo outra vez. A última coisa de que precisava no mundo era de um homem rondando, deixando-a enlouquecida. O que havia de er rado com ela? Naquela manhã mesmo evitara falar com ele. Agora estava praticamente se preparando para viver com ele! Deveria estar louca.

Ela sabia que Gino ficaria furioso.

Gino era um de seus melhores amigos há muitos anos No passado, ela achava o cuidado dele comovente. Ago ra, começava a achar que ele estava se tornando protetor e autoritário. Quase com toda certeza, Gino faria planos para dormir no sofá para protegê-la. Ela deveria pensar rapidamente nos argumentos que usaria para convencê-lo de que isso não seria possível. Ela não o queria lá e não queria pensar muito no por que disso.

Ainda que soubesse que ele provavelmente estava certo. Ela precisava de proteção, mas de si mesma.

O pensamento a fez rir, e sabia que não era de fato verdade. Não, ela ainda não estava tão maluca. Mas ti nha que admitir que estava intrigada com Harry.

Quando contou a ele que nunca havia se apaixonado estava falando a verdade.

Ao crescer, ela tivera os mesmos sonhos e esperanças que todas as garotas da sua idade, mas sempre soube que jamais teria o mesmo tipo de vida de suas amigas. Ela era diferente.

Sua mãe e sua avó, quando vivas, concordavam que ela era diferente, mas enfatizavam o fato de ser especial não estranha. Ela sempre soube que tinha um talento excepcional para a música. Isso aconteceu naturalmente, Tanto a mãe quanto a avó lidaram com música, e ela sabia que a música também seria sua vida.

Isso lhe deu forças para manter-se afastada dos romances todos esses anos. Quando a avó a incentivava a sair com um rapaz que a perseguia, ela ria e sacudia a cabeça.

— Um homem para mim tem que ser especial — costumava dizer. — Eu o reconhecerei ao ouvir sua voz.

Ela estava sonhando ou simplesmente dando desculpas para se livrar dos conselhos? Hoje, aquela jovem lhe pareceria extremamente ingênua. O que pensava? Que o homem ideal entraria em sua vida e ela saberia pelo som de sua voz? Só mesmo um sonho.

A princípio, ela não gostou do som da voz de Harry. Achou que ele parecia arrogante e agressivo, e odiou o modo como falava com o filho. Agora que o conhecia melhor, mudara seu julgamento. Mas ele ainda estava longe de ser aquele homem maravilhoso por quem es perava.

Ainda assim, tinha que admitir que ele lhe despertava sentimentos que jamais experimentara. Quando tocou o rosto dele, sentiu uma admiração que lhe era totalmente nova. Gostaria de tocá-lo outra vez.

E queria ser tocada por ele. E era aí que morava o perigo. Só de pensar nisso já ficava sem ar. Ela teria que ser muito cautelosa.

Embora ele particularmente a atraísse, tinha dúvidas sobre o objetivo dele ali. Estava começando a pensar se realmente poderia apoiá-lo na iniciativa de se tornar rei. Hermione amava a sua terra natal e gostaria de ter um bom rei, e de preferência um que também amasse Niroli. Cada vez mais ela percebia que Harry estava longe de ser a pessoa certa.

Suas atitudes eram muito perturbadoras. Primeira mente, notou que ele, de vez em quando, fazia uma piada com sua terra natal, mas atribuía isso a uma percepção cínica do mundo de um modo geral. Foi quando ele estava prestes a ir para o palácio que ela o pegou falando coisas que realmente a deixaram desconfiada. Será que ele realmente quisera dizer aquilo? E ela deveria ignorar tais atitudes?

**xxx**

**Então, gostaram? Primeira cena picante (ou quase) HH, lindos juntos. Desculpa pela demora, tentarei atualizar toda semana ok? Tipo promessa de ano novo. E as reviews minha gnt? Cade as benditas?**

**Mrs. Granger. Potter: Ainda bem que vc está viciada kkkk ( Espero q continue assim), e não há de que, uma vez que não sou levada as falsidades, quando digo que alguem ou aluma coisa é boa é pq o é, então acredite em mim. E siiiiiim eles são tão lindus together, My God!:b Sou do tipo HH forever. Como disse logo acima tentarei postar toda semana, pensando nisso reze para que eu consiga. Muito Obrigada por estar acompanhando a Fanfic. Bjs e até a próxima atualização que espero ser logo kkkkk;)**


End file.
